


Однажды в галактике Пегас

by bfcure



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Drama, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 19,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и однострочники по Звездным Вратам</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Очередной день из жизни ботанических лабораторий

\- Ааааааа, что это было?!  
\- Лиана, доктор Браун.  
\- Она _погладила_ меня по ноге!  
\- Похоже, вы ей нравитесь.  
\- Не смешно, доктор Пэрриш! И вообще, кто ее на Атлантиду приволок?! Это уже не лиана, это клубок змей!  
\- Стэйси, наверное.  
\- Наша новая практикантка вгонит нас в гроб! Если не ошибаюсь, именно она принесла сюда кустики с МХ545В! И забыла их полить. А они потом бегали по коридорам и выпрашивали компот!  
\- А плотоядные растения с MX640F? «Какие красивые цветочки, доктор Пэрриш!».  
\- Да уж, пребывание с ними в карантине на расстоянии трех метров я до самой смерти не забуду.  
\- Теперь я не удивляюсь, _зачем_ нам столько швабр.  
\- Ааааа!!!  
\- Доктор Браун?  
\- Оно меня щекочет! Родни, сделай что-нибудь!!!  
\- Мы с Зеленкой над этим работаем!  
\- МакКей, пошли к ним пока Ронона с мачете.  
\- Он не пролезет в вентиляцию, Шеппард.  
\- Зато я пролезу!  
\- Тейла!  
\- Мне скучно!  
\- Я не дам тебе свой любимый нож!  
\- Специалист Декс….  
\- Ладно-ладно, убери палки! Только потом верни нож обратно!  
\- Вы там держитесь!  
\- Постараемся….. Ааааа!!! Родни, пусть Тейла поторопится!!! Они наступают!!!  
\- Кто?!  
\- Яблоки с МХ672Р! Надеюсь, они травоядные….


	2. Карсон Беккет, Джек О'Нилл, рыбалка и диверсант МакКей

\- Странно, не ожидал, что Зал Врат Атлантиды украшают цветами, доктор Вейр.  
\- А, это, генерал? Лейтенант Эванс вчера вышла замуж за доктора Смита. Мы убрать не успели, извините.  
\- Ничего страшного, у всех же сейчас выходной…?  
  
\- Я не хочу на рыбалку! Я её даже не люблю!  
\- Родни, ты должен отдохнуть. Приказ доктора Вейр.  
\- Я прекрасно отдохну у себя в комнате.  
\- _Отдохнуть_ , Родни. Это значит – никаких компьютеров, раций и прочего, имеющего отношение к работе! Мы с генералом за этим проследим.  
  
\- Многие не понимают, что самое удовольствие – это процесс…. Всем результат подавай. Вот зову с собой Тилка или Дэниэла, а они продолжают соревноваться в том, кто изобретет самую убедительную отговорку. Вот вы, доктор Беккет, довили когда-нибудь на блесну?  
\- Ловил. Но я предпочитаю на «живца». У нас на севере знают толк в наживке!  
\- А у нас в Миннесоте….  
  
Через полчаса Родни МакКей, убедившись, что генерал «Зовите меня просто Джек» О’Нилл и доктор Карсон «Сколько видов подкормки вы знаете» Беккет не обращают на него никакого внимания, потихоньку вытащил из кармана джинсов «наладонник» с выключенным звуком и подключился к Центральному компьютеру Атлантиды....


	3. Тяжелая жизнь Стивена Колдвелла

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однострочники с SG One String

**00.07 SGA, Колдвелл/Вейр | Шеппард, «В любви как на войне- все средства хороши!», IC**  
  
\- Будто, я не знаю, что вы хотите занять место Шеппарда! Его не было ТРИ дня, а вы уже поменяли все протоколы безопасности!  
\- Доктор Вейр, я сделал то, что посчитал нужным! К тому же, вы не можете не понимать, что в военном деле я разбираюсь получше вашего любимого Шеппарда! Откройте дверь транспортёра, я не намерен торчать тут весь день!  
\- Если бы я знала, как, я бы открыла! Не видите – заперто?  
\- Вызовите МакКея!  
\- МакКей сейчас на планете детей! Чинит генератор поля.  
\- Тогда Зеленку!  
\- Он там же! Ой, ещё и свет погас! Стивен, что вы себе позволяете?!  
\- Я нечаянно, Элизабет! Не видно же ничего….  
  
Джон Шеппард довольно потёр руки и, опираясь на костыли, побрел обратно в медчасть. Особая связь с Атлантисом бывала очень выгодной, особенно, когда хочешь отвлечь внимание начальства от себя и одного астрофизика. В любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши.  
  
 **02.05 SGA, Кадман| Колдвелл, "да, сэр, нет, сэр, к черту, сэр!", IC**  
  
"Дедал" вышел из подпространства точно по плану. Знаменитому плану «П», который много раз спасал Атлантис и Компанию, несмотря на своё обратное предназначение.  
  
\- Вижу 5 крейсеров рейфов по курсу!  
\- Лейтенант Кадман! Как там наша атомная «малышка». Готова?  
\- Да, сэр!  
\- Без команды не начинать. Подождите, пока Эрмиод закончит расчёты. А то вечно эти лантийцы бегут впереди паровоза. Не подведёте?  
\- Нет, сэр!  
\- Отправим этих гадов в ад.  
\- К чёрту, сэр!  
  
 **03.05 SGA. Стивен Колдвелл. "Сон разума рождает чудовищ." NH!**  
  
Он увидел эту картину в двенадцать, в потрепанной книжке из школьной библиотеки: мисс Смит, преподававшая рисование и музыку, попросила каждого ученика сделать доклад по творчеству какого-нибудь художника. Стивену достался Гойя. Он выучил новые слова – офорт, сатира и репродукция, но само изображение, чудовища за спиной спящего человека, оставили гнетущее впечатление. Сейчас Колдвелл, командующий «Дедала», не помнил про художника ничего, кроме фразы «Сон разума рождает чудовищ», и больше всего на свете ему хотелось оказаться захваченным игрой собственного воображения, потому что картина, представшая перед экипажем корабля – выжженная земля, почерневшая вода, обломки цветного стекла и металла – вызывала одно непреодолимое и невыполнимое желание: проснуться.  
  
 **04.15 SGA. Полковник Колдвелл обнаружил на "Дедале" контрабанду для лантийцев, H!**  
  
\- Сэр, необходимо ваше присутствие в багажном отделении, - даже по рации  
было слышно, что голос Линдси Новак дрожит, только непонятно от чего – удивления или страха.  
\- Уже иду, - бросил полковник Колдвелл, он же – капитан космического корабля «Дедал». Остановившись рядом с Новак, он взглянул через её плечо на открытую коробку с аккуратно прорезанными дырочками, и его глаза заметно округлились.  
За четыре года регулярных рейсов «Млечный Путь – Пегас – Млечный Путь» Стивен привык, что на борту оказывается какая-нибудь контрабанда для лантийцев. Подборка свежих номеров журнала “Playboy”. Немецкое порно. Бельгийский шоколад. Водка. Даже итальянские макароны. Но такого он раньше не видел.  
  
Из коробки на онемевшего Колдвелла смотрел пушистый белоснежный кот с огромными голубыми глазами и ошейником, к которому крепился жетон с надписью «Меня зовут Джоуль. Я потерялся. Звонить М.Р. МакКею». И адрес Атлантиды.


	4. Иногда бывает и так, или суровые лики альтернативной реальности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драбблы с SG One String

>   
>  **00.39 SGA, МакКей/Шеппард, «У вас в Канаде все такие, или это только мне повезло?», AU, знакомство по переписке.**
> 
> Джон Шеппард гипнотизировал телефон и проклинал себя. Если бы он знал, что так получится, ноги бы его не было на этом сайте знакомств. Угораздило же ответить на сообщение доктора Родни МакКея, ученого-астрофизика из Канады. За этим последовали мегабайты писем, в которых они успели: обсудить всё (от устройства Вселенной до «Звездного пути»), поссориться (365 раз), помириться (столько же), расстаться навсегда и обменяться номерами телефонов. За это время МакКей разрушил все стереотипы образа среднестатистического канадца – он не был вежлив, ненавидел кленовый сироп (но обожал хоккей, поэтому Джон тридцать раз раскаялся, что в одно из писем назвал его «ненастоящим спортом»), не отличался терпимостью («Меня окружают идиоты, но ты хотя бы понимаешь каждое третье слово») и обладал весьма специфическим чувством юмора. Тишину нарушил долгожданный звонок, и Шеппард всей кожей чувствовал, что это Родни. И что можно сказать то, что давно вертелось на языке вместо приветствия:  
> \- У вас в Канаде все такие, или это только мне повезло?
> 
> **01.16 SGA, Шеппард/Родни, Джон - телохранитель Родни, AU**
> 
> Шеппард задумчиво закрыл папку и досадливо поморщился. Интересно, всем так не везёт с клиентами в охранном агентстве «Пегас Инкорпорейтед» или ему одному достаются не клиенты, а какие-то чудеса в перьях? Последнее чудо - Родни МакКей, астрофизик, две учёных степени, куча патентов и скверный характер (если верить коллегам лаборатории «Атлантис», где работал вышеуказанный доктор наук). Две недели назад МакКей начал получать письма с угрозами, подписанные инициалами А.К. Естественно, никаких отпечатков. Ученый же собрался на конференцию по физике и прикладной математике в Балтимор, штат Мериленд, и его друг Радек Зеленка позвонил своему бывшему однокурснику, шефу Джона, с просьбой о личном одолжении. Скорее бы всё закончилось, а лучше бы не начиналось. Ни у кого прежде, по крайней мере, на фотографии, он не видел таких глаз, как у Родни – цвета расселины в ледниках, зимнего неба и лесных колокольчиков. Больше всего на свете Шеппард не любил фильм «Телохранитель» и песню Уитни Хьюстон «Я всегда буду любить тебя».
> 
> **04.18 SGA. Атлантида приземлилась не около Сан-Франциско, а в Финском заливе прямо у Питера.**
> 
> От кого: mrmckay@sgc.gov  
> Кому: v_vosnesensky@sgcr.rf
> 
> Петрович,  
> Я понимаю, что ты и ребята очень недовольны тем, что я не ответил на последнее письмо (с фотографиями дочери доктора Звонарёвой), но туда, где я был, пока не провели межгалактический Интернет. Помнишь, там, в Сибири, вы спасли меня от смерти? Майор Лорн говорит, у китайцев есть традиция – если ты спас человека, то несёшь за него ответственность до конца жизни. Если в двух словах, некто доктор Б. перепутал Золотой Залив и Финский. Из окна, если приглядеться, открывается великолепный вид на Кронштадт. Мы, конечно, сообщили своим, и сейчас наш президент договаривается с вашим. А пока Зеленка распивает собственноручно приготовленный самогон с представителями ФСБ и АНБ на восточном пирсе. Долго он не продержится – жалко печень. Мой друг Конан предлагает их оглушить (и хорошо, что только оглушить).
> 
> Я клянусь, что буду отвечать на все письма. Передай Лене и Максу, что их дочка Катя - замечательная, и я обязательно погощу в их домике под Новосибирском, и помогу тебе с расчетами по Альфе-Центавра. Только, умоляю – сделай что-нибудь!!!
> 
> Родни.
> 
> P.S. Если ты поторопишься, Шеппард обещает покатать вас всех на джампере!
> 
> **04.14 SG-1. О'Нилл|Картер. Другая Вселенная, где он - доктор астрофизики, а она - полковник ВВС США.**.
> 
> Доктор астрофизики Джонатан «Джек» О’Нилл не имел ничего против того, что командир команды ЗВ-1, куда помимо него входили Дэниэл Джексон (лингвист-антрополог) и Тил’к (без фамилии, джаффа) – женщина. Почти. Саманта Картер была не только красива, но умна. И общаться с ней было бы сплошным удовольствием, если не одно но – Картер нравилось докапываться до дна проблемы, она искала подробнейших объяснений, не боясь длинных и малоизвестных физических (а также технических) терминов. Сам О’Нилл был сторонников двух противоположных принципов – «краткость – сестра таланта» и «будь проще, и люди к тебе потянутся». Сложные слова вызывали головную боль. Вот и сейчас, если Саманта узнает, что он работает над портативным телепортатором (спасибо Тору за краткие и ёмкие инструкции), она не отстанет, пока не услышит лекцию минут на сорок.
> 
> Джек вздохнул, повесил на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить, идёт сборка синхрофазотрона. Опасно!» и углубился в работу.

 


	5. Осторожно: романс!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драбблы МакКей/Шеппард

**00.11 Stargate Atlantis, Джон Шеппард/Родни МакКей, у Родни сильная аллергическая реакция, hurt/comfort**  
  
Иногда это забавно – поставить на поднос стакан с апельсиновым соком, и наблюдать за тем, как МакКей отодвигается к самому краю стола, как будто увидел таракана (особенно если накануне вечером партия в шахматы – «Да мы всего разочек, отоспимся на том свете» - закончилась не в пользу Джона Шеппарда, великого математика, стратега и так далее). На МХ405Р не смешно совсем. Мгновение назад Родни пожаловался на странный привкус во рту, после того как лориане угостили команду Шеппарда традиционным напитком тррр’керт (или рррр-мерт, сам чёрт не разберет), а сейчас он лежит на земле, бледный до синевы, словно кислорода в воздухе не осталось. Ни капли. Сзади напряженно переглядываются Ронон и Тейла, а Родни пытается что-то выговорить – что, что? Эпинефрин. Джон надеется, что запасная ручка-шприц лежит там, где положено, а не в медчасти Атлантиды.  
  
\- Джон, они вряд ли знают слово «цитрус», - мягко говорит МакКей несколько долгих минут спустя, и Шеппард наконец перестает сдерживать собственное дыхание.  
  
 **01.13 SGA Шеппард / МакКей, поцелуй в транспортёре**.  
  
\- Этот протокол безопасности скоро доведёт меня до ручки, - простонал Родни МакКей. – Стоит ботаникам принести на Атлантиду какое-нибудь новое растение, город сразу объявляет карантин!  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? – Шеппард стоял, невозмутимо облокотившись о стену транспортёра. – Кто-то жаловался, что в последнее время ему не удается остаться со мной наедине, или я что-то путаю, ммм?  
\- Я есть хочу!  
\- А ещё спать, кофе и шоколадку.  
\- Садист ты, Джон. Человеку плохо, а он издевается!  
Шеппард придвинулся ближе, плавно, по-кошачьи, и обнял друга за шею.  
\- У меня есть энергетический батончик, - заговорщицки прошептал он.  
Растаявший от долгого ношения в кармане батончик оказался большим плюсом – всегда можно сказать «У тебя все губы в шоколаде», и потом прикоснуться к этим губам легким, невесомым поцелуем, и чтобы сердце под рукой билось быстро-быстро, и озноб по позвоночнику и то странное почти-головокружение, которое называется счастьем.


	6. С Тоддом надо аккуратно.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейф Тодд жжот напалмом

**00.28 SGA Родни|Тодд - H!, IC**  
  
\- Нет, и еще раз нет, - безапелляционно заявил Родни МакКей, бесстрашно глядя в жёлтые глаза Тодда. Бесстрашие объяснялось смутным силуэтом Ронона Декса за дверью лаборатории. При встрече рейф и сатеданец улыбнулись друг другу (Родни про себя называл такие улыбки мажорным оскалом), и Шеппард поспешил увести Ронона, пока встреча не стала слишком _дружеской_. – Один раз ты уже поработал за моим компьютером.  
Тодд приподнял бровь:  
\- И что?  
\- Как что?! И нет Промежуточной станции!  
  
 **00.30 SGA. Вулси | Тодд. "Съешь еще этих плюшек с корицей" H!**  
  
\- И они мне говорят – какой-такой Пегас? Ваши рейфы нам полгоры разнесли! Даже если ваш МакКей сможет починить кресло, для полёта нужен МНТ. А у вас его нет, - жаловался Ричард Вулси сидевшему напротив Тодду, поедая очередную плюшку с корицей. Тёплую, только что из печки. Как ни странно, за появление блюда с плюшками несли ответственность отнюдь не повара из столовой. Тейла решила освоить кулинарную книгу, которую ей на день рождения подарила доктор Кусанаги. Ее творения из муки напоминали суп по рецепту Чарин…. В общем, Тейла очень расстроилась. Шеппард, МакКей и Декс, проклиная всех и вся, согласились помочь – никому не хотелось лишних четырех часов занятий с палками, и скоро по всей Атлантиде плыл самый упоительный запах на свете. Вулси проходил мимо и…. возможно, команда Шеппарда уважала своё руководство. А может, ребята подумали, что достойней кандидата на тестирование сего мучного изделия им не найти …. Так или иначе, тот получил достаточно плюшек, чтобы после отправиться прямиком в медчасть.  
\- Думаю, я могу помочь, - пророкотал Тодд. – МНТ – это не проблема. Ваш МНК – вот настоящая проблема…. И подберите челюсть, Ричард. Ешьте лучше плюшки, а то они остынут.


	7. Мы пилоты, мы пилоты, мы летаем по кривой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Родни и управление джампером

\- Направо, МакКей. На-пра-во. Вспомни, в какой руке ты держишь вилку, вот туда и поворачивай! Пока нас не взорвали окончательно!  
\- Я поворачиваю!  
\- Если мы полетим еще медленнее, скорость примет отрицательное значение! Врата прямо перед твоим носом, Энштейн!  
\- Сам попробуй маневрировать, если один двигатель не работает! И маскировка повреждена.  
\- И чем я за рычаги управления держаться буду? Ногами? Теперь налево, быстрее!!!!  
  
Джампер тряхнуло, но защитное поле ещё держалось. Шеппард застонал, и чуть было не схватился руками за голову, но боль мгновенно заставила его отказаться от этой идеи – сломанное запястье (на одной руке) и пуля в плече (на другой) не способствовали даже малейшему движению. Никто не мог и предположить, что население на РХ405М а) не любит гостей, б) попытается их съесть и в) когда это не удастся, пустится в погоню на весьма современных кораблях.  
  
Пока один за другим загорались шевроны, Джон успел подумать, что пора внести в "Справочник по выживанию на миссиях" пункт 144 (Если вы ЗВА-1, никогда не отправляйтесь на задание без Ронона и Тейлы) и пункт 145 (Если вы хотите провести некоторое время наедине со своим лучшим другом, не надо выпендриваться: Маршрут «Атлантис – материк – Атлантис" – наилучшее решение).


	8. О последствиях пьянства и поедания неизвестных фруктов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> См. название главы

**02.45 SG-1, Джек О'Нилл|Даниэль Джексон. Утро после хорошей пьянки. IC**  
  
\- Где мы, Джек?  
\- Кто из нас антрополог? Ясно одно – это не Земля…..  
\- Как не Земля? – заикающийся доктор Джексон оглянулся вокруг. Песок, чахлые кустики, камень (большой), ещё песок….  
\- Не похоже на Колорадо, правда? – Джек О’Нилл расправил помятую кепку и пошарил вокруг в поисках очков – глаза немилосердно болели, а про молоточки в голове можно было и не упоминать.  
\- Так... Если мы не в Колорадо…. И вообще, что вчера было?!  
\- Неудивительно, что ты ничего не помнишь. Я же предупреждал – пиво с абсентом не смешивать. Но меня никто никогда не слушает, даже моя собственная команда! Кстати, где они?  
  
Капитана Картер и огромного Джаффа (с копьем-бластером или без оного) поблизости не наблюдалось. Впрочем, как и гоа’улдов и прочих сомнительных личностей.  
\- Меня больше интересует, где Врата? – Даниель поднялся на ноги.  
\- Найдём, - полковник тоже встал. – Не иголка в стоге сена.  
  
\- Картер, - прошептал Тил’к, осторожно выглядывая из-за камня, - Может им сообщить, что они на съемочной площадке этих, эээ, «Секретных материалов»? Или пусть ещё помучаются?  
\- Ещё полчаса им не повредят – в конце концов, не я читала лекцию про сложное положение женщин в армии …. И тем более не я назвала режиссёра идиотом!  
  
 **02.08 SGA, Беккет|все. "Мистер знает толк в извращениях!". Н!**  
  
Не сразу, но на Атлантиде все поняли – медосмотры до и после миссий лучше не пропускать, а также при малейшем чихе сдаваться в руки доктору Беккету добровольно. С человеком, придумавшим вакцину для превращения рейфа в человека спорить бессмысленно и неразумно. Особенно если у этого человека есть большие иглы (при виде которых бледнеет сам Ронон Декс) и на досуге ему нравится изобретать новые лекарства от мигрени, кашля и прочих болезней (и потом испытывать их на ни в чём неповинных обитателях древнего города).  
\- Итак, ЗВА-5. Что вы можете сказать в своё оправдание?  
\- Так получилось, сэр!  
\- Неужели? Я не знал, что лица у вас фиолетовые от природы! В зелёную крапинку. И яблок с МХР4835 вы не ели, и половину Атлантиды ими не накормили!  
\- Мы будем две недели убирать завалы, только не говорите доктору Беккету, сэр!  
\- Я подумаю! Свободны! Родни? Скажи Карсону, я знаю, кто виноват в «фиолетовой эпидемии».  
\- Джон, неужели тебе их не жалко?  
\- Ну, пронести в столовую непроверенные фрукты им ума хватило. Теперь только к дженаям с такими физиономиями – напугаем их до смерти без всякого оружия!  
\- Эээ, лучше уж к Карсону! Мистер знает толк в извращениях!


	9. Не все перемены к лучшему

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ангст

Все течёт, все изменяется. И Командование Звёздных Врат – не исключение.  
  
Кэролин Лэм не хватает того нескончаемого восторга, который раньше вызывал один факт присутствия на базе. Не говоря уже о проходе через Звездные Врата.  
  
Генерал Лэндри никогда и ни за что не признается, но ему не хватает Системных лордов. Безопасность – это замечательно, но угроза извне могла сделать то, что никому не под силу: по настоящему объединить разных людей, связать их узами сильнее крови и любви.  
  
Вале скучно – Дэниэл, как и все они, не привязанный намертво к ЗВ-1, пропадал в соседней галактике, с энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения изучая чужие традиции и культуры. Изводить Кэмерона было совершенно неинтересно, а Сэм на её выходки не реагировала вообще.  
  
Кэмерон чувствует себя неуютно, но понять (определить) причину не может, разве что сказать "В КЗВ все не так, как прежде".  
  
В Вашингтоне, за столом из красного дерева с кучей важных и срочных бумаг, Джек О’Нилл вспоминает свои приключения с Сэм, Дэниэлом и Тил’ком. У него болят колени и спина, и сидячая работа – возможно, это не так уж и плохо, но единственный совет, который он может дать полковнику Джону Шеппарду, поздравляя его с повышением, это: «Не торопитесь становиться генералом».


	10. Дети - цветы жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ох уж эти детки!

**02.06 SGA, Зеленка, за что дети его так размалевали?**  
  
Доктор Радек Зеленка был зол. Причем не просто зол, а ОЧЕНЬ зол. На весь мир в целом и одного астрофизика в частности. Даже в чешском и русском языках не хватало слов, чтобы выразить всю полноту его возмущения.   
  
Вообще-то на «планету детей» должен был отправиться МакКей, но куда там – когда впереди маячат два крейсера рейфов, учёный и его лучший друг, по совместительству командир, хуже самых непослушных детей. Но, по крайней мере, Родни мог предупредить его, что а) к детишкам с M7G-677 без шоколада лучше не соваться и б) Шеппард подарил Кэсси и Тимми альбом для рисования и краски. Много красок. Керас держал малышей на расстоянии, пока Радек чинил генератор поля, но потом заявил, что умывает руки и удалился в сторону деревни. Доктор Зеленка почувствовал, что бледнеет, и попытался убедить себя, что хищный блеск во взгляде близнецов ему почудился, одновременно прикидывая, насколько велико расстояние до Врат. Кэсси смотрела на него огромными голубыми глазами:  
\- С нами никто не хочет играть. Может, ты поиграешь?  
  
И помахала зажатой в маленькой ладони коробкой с гуашью.  
  
 **04.13 SG-1. Кэсси. Жизнь подростка, который вынужден врать своим друзьям о себе и своей семье. HN!**  
  
Кэсси знает, где находится Торонто (посмотрела на карте), и не обижается, когда друзья дразнят её «Канак, канак, носом в землю кряк!». Она же переехала в Штаты из Канады, не так ли?   
  
Самым сложным было запомнить правильные ответы на невинные вопросы, которые друзья задают друг другу. А раньше ты жила в большом доме? А правда, что все канадцы обожают хоккей и кленовый сироп? А где твой папа? Тебе нравятся морские свинки? Поначалу она терялась и боролась с желанием расплакаться и убежать, и радовалась, когда Джанет брала её с собой на работу – только там она могла быть собой, ЗВ-1 всегда находили для неё время, и не отказывались что-то объяснить, решали с ней задачки по физике и математике (Сэм), помогали с подготовкой доклада по истории Древней Греции или Рима (Дэниэл), показывали, как играть в бейсбол и баскетбол (Джек) или просто оказывали молчаливую поддержку (Тил’к). Иногда она задумывалась – а что бы было, если бы её планета не превратилась в одночасье в заброшенную пустыню? Но прошлого не вернуть, а на Земле столько интересного – качели, книги, _собака._ И лучшая подруга Линдси, у которой завтра день рождения.   
  
Она спросит об этом земном обычае у мамы. Глупо выйдет, если она попадёт впросак. Даже для девчонки из _Торонто_.


	11. Heimatstern (Звезда Родины)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фильм!верс.  
> Джек скучает по Абидосу

Иногда ему снится Абидос. Но не корабль-пирамида, и не то существо, что называло себя египетским богом Ра. Перед ним расстилается песчаное море от горизонта до горизонта, и свет костров кладёт причудливые тени на огромные камни. Таинственные письмена читаются также легко, как детские книжки с картинками, и Джеку О’Ниллу, полковнику ВВС США в отставке, на грани сна и яви кажется, что он вот-вот поймёт что-то важное, но оно всегда ускользает, стоит лишь открыть глаза. Уже не ночь, но ещё не утро, и Джек, натянув потёртые джинсы и чёрную выцветшую футболку, медленно поднимается на крышу и долго настраивает окуляр телескопа Шмидта-Кассергена. Ту галактику, конечно, не разглядеть, не то, что планету, но он всё равно выискивает среди туманностей незнакомые созвездия.  
  
Там, далеко, живут неуклюжий археолог-лингвист в старомодных очках и не по возрасту храбрый парнишка со странным именем Скаара, и Звёздные Врата гордо возвышаются в заброшенной пирамиде – наверняка эти обормоты их не закопали, как было обещано, повезёт, если охрану догадались выставить. Он ясно представляет себе эту картину - Джексон сутками не вылезает из зала с письменами, а Ша’ре просит братишку отнести ему обед. Интересно, сохранил ли тот зажигалку? Наверняка сохранил, и почему-то Джеку было очень приятно, что Скаара, не понимавший по-английски ни слова и так и не научившийся правильно выговаривать его фамилию, не сводил с него глаз. И попытка мальчика скопировать его движения не казалась смешной, это было трогательно и в чём-то даже красиво. Тогда он вновь почувствовал себя живым, а не тем отчаявшимся человеком, который согласился на самоубийственную миссию только потому, что не хватило духу самому спустить курок. «Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь простить себя, Джек», - сказала Сара, перед тем, как отнести чемоданы к машине и навсегда покинуть их дом, где они когда-то были так счастливы. Втроем. И если бы он не оставил в тот роковой день свой пистолет на столе в гостиной, сейчас Чарли О’Нилл улыбался бы не только на фотографиях.  
  
\- С тобой все будет хорошо? – спросил полковник у Джексона, перед тем как сделать шаг в морскую рябь гипертоннеля, связавшего две галактики. Он поймал себя на желании остаться, продолжить соединять звёзды Абидоса, более близкие, более яркие в собственные, невиданные созвездия, но он обещал своим людям, что они вернутся домой, и что никто на Земле не потревожит покой этого мира. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, сказал Сант-Экзюпери, а Джек О’Нилл хорошо знал эту книгу. Феретти, Ковальский, Джексон, Скаара – они стали его командой, теми, за кого он нёс ответственность и без колебания отдал бы жизнь.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дэниэл, мягко, смущенно (на него с надеждой и обожанием смотрела Ша’ре). – А ты, Джек? С тобой всё будет в порядке?  
Тогда он лишь улыбнулся, а сейчас бы ответил, что да, доктор Джексон, все будет в порядке, и хотя время не лечит, к боли привыкаешь, и она становится почти незаметной. И с ней можно жить.  
  
Завтра нужно будет позвонить Ковальскому, поздравить с днём рождения. Встретиться как-нибудь в «неформальной обстановке», посидеть в каком-нибудь уютном ресторанчике и вместе помолчать о том, что осталось в Звёздных Вратах. Как только Джек поймёт, что готов покинуть окруженный лесом загородный домик в штате Миннесота, где существуют лишь тишина и гармония. И маленькая пристань из палубных досок, на которой так замечательно лежать днём и греться на солнышке в ожидании клёва (пару раз Джеку удалось поймать крупную рыбу), или, запрокинув голову, изучать ночное небо вдали от цивилизации и шумных городов.  
  
Джеку О’Ниллу снится Абидос, неизвестные символы на внутреннем кольце Врат, и песчаные бури в завитках ветра. Ожидание как предчувствие. Или предчувствие как ожидание? Что-то случится, не сегодня, не завтра, и не через неделю, но случится непременно. Поэтому рано или поздно он сядет за руль старого джипа и поедет туда, где не убежище от людей и от мира, а его настоящий дом – в Колорадо. _Там тоже есть телескоп._


	12. Оттенки белого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виньетка к эпизоду 3*18 "Оттенки серого"

_Купились, купились, купились…._  
Эти слова звучали в голове Саманты Картер уже неделю. То, что генерал Хэммонд был в курсе операции с самого начала и все «нехорошие поступки» полковника О’Нилла являлись искусной инсценировкой, не приносило облегчения. И не утешало.  
\- Не сердись на Джека, Сэм, - сказал ей Хэммонд. – Мы хотели вам всё рассказать, поверь.  
\- Но вы не могли.  
\- Не могли, - согласился генерал. – Ваша реакция должна была быть абсолютно естественной, сыграть её невозможно. Особенно перед такими зрителями.  
\- Я понимаю, правда, - но в голосе всё равно проскальзывали возмущенные интонации, вопреки всем стараниям.  
\- Сэм, эта шайка-лейка не только незаконно изымала чужую технику и артефакты на дружественных планетах, они планомерно разрушали дипломатические отношения с теми, кто может нам помочь в борьбе с гоа’улдами. Если бы асгарды не убедили толланцев в нашей искренности и честности….  
\- Я знаю, что именно они настояли на участии полковника в операции по их поимке.  
\- Он им действительно нравится. Джек не преувеличивает.  
\- И где он сейчас? На телефонные звонки он не отвечает, на письма тоже.  
\- Я не знаю. Шесть дней назад он положил мне на стол заявление на отпуск, но не сказал, куда направляется. Я не стал спрашивать – ему нужен отдых. Как ни крути, произошедшее – большой стресс.  
  
А они ещё изображали обиженных. Конечно, полковник был слишком резок с Дэниэлом. Неужели он не мог как-то намекнуть товарищу, что дом прослушивается? Слова Джека причинили Джексону настоящую боль – перед Самантой до сих пор стояло окаменевшее лицо учёного после возвращения на базу. И разве могла она упрекнуть Дэниэла за желание поквитаться? Соломинки, они и правда, тянули. Но не потому, что никто не хотел видеть О’Нилла, совсем наоборот. Бывший командир, в вину которого они поверили (а как не поверить, когда Джек прямо при них забрал сканер, лишающий любое оружие его силы на Толлане, просто оторвал от стены и потом, на брифинге, делал вид, что подобным и должны заниматься команды), от этого не перестал быть их другом. И они продолжали надеяться, что обвинение в воровстве и добровольно-принудительная отставка – ошибка, ошибка, ошибка.  
  
Сейчас она не понимала, как они только осмелились подумать, что полковник – вор, преступник? В конце концов, их команда прошла сквозь огонь, лёд и смертоносные вирусы, они должны были знать – Джек неспособен на подлость. Да, он любит хвататься за автомат, и его решения иногда стратегически не очень верны и оправданы, но никогда полковник Джонатан «Джек» О’Нилл не делал ничего, что могло запятнать его честь и достоинство.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
  
В свой кабинет Картер вошла, хлопнув дверью. И вздрогнула от неожиданности (но ничуть не удивилась), обнаружив внутри Дэниэла и Тилка.  
\- Он может быть где угодно, - вместо приветствия сказал Джексон.  
\- А нельзя это «где угодно» сузить хотя бы до одного штата? Дэнни, ты знаком с ним дольше, чем я. Наверняка, Джек рассказывал, где любит отдыхать. – Джеком О’Нилла Саманта называла только за глаза – проклятая субординация. Иногда она завидовала археологу: тот не был военным и не был обязан обращаться к командиру (и другу) исключительно по званию и фамилии.  
\- Зависит, насколько сильно он обиделся. А ведь это мы должны обижаться – молчал, как партизан под пытками.  
\- Дэнни, а тебя не смущает, что мы фактически повелись на сказочку про белого бычка? Мы с ним рядом почти три года, свободное время и то почти всегда вместе проводим. А тут раз – получите и распишитесь, вот ваше новое начальство….  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы - перебил их Тилк. Сэм была уверена, что он понимал, и может, даже побольше, чем они. – Но нас на Чулаке говорят, пока охотник медлит, птица успевает вывести птенцов. О’Нилл постоянно обещал показать мне «рыбалку». Лично я не вижу смысла в сидении на берегу и ожидании, но….  
\- Северная Миннесота! Тилк, ты гений! – Саманта потянулась к ноутбуку.- Кто-нибудь знает адрес?  
  
Они всего лишь три раза свернули не туда – навигатор упорно показывал дорогу через мост, игнорируя густые заросли и поваленные штормовым ветром сухие деревца. Потом они торжественно застряли в кювете. Сэм немного поворчала насчёт «самоуверенных водителей», Дэниэл натянул помятую шляпу, Тилк хмыкнул, и дальше они пошли пешком – Джексон пару раз бывал в летнем домике O’Нилла, и просека казалась знакомой. Тропинка вывела их к небольшому озеру. На другой стороне на мостках сидел человек, с удилищем в руке и темных очках. При их приближении он встал; Сэм чувствовала, что это Джек, но солнце окружало его ореолом, и в переливающихся оттенках белого она не могла разглядеть его лицо.  
  
\- Ну что, детишки. Вы как раз к обеду.


	13. Разрушительные секреты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шеппард/Нэнси

**Тур диких пейрингов, 02 SGA Джон Шеппард/Нэнси Шеппард. "Твои секреты меня убивают".**  
  
Джон Шеппард не любил свой кабинет. Он просторный, и светлый, за окном плещется океан, но подполковник предпочитал писать свои отчеты и просматривать почту в лабораториях. Где шумно и периодически выключается свет. Его любимое место – между шкафом и столом Питера Гродина, за которым тот сидел, когда не работал в Контрольном зале. Питер погиб четыре года назад, но на столе остались фотографии – его сестра, племянники-близнецы, он сам – с матерью и смеющейся темноволосой девушкой, блокноты, исписанные убористым аккуратным почерком, кружка с Энтерпрайзом. Сейчас там же громоздились кипы расчетов, невольно загораживающие Шеппарда так, что его не было видно от двери. Чему способствовало ещё и то, что МакКей и Зеленка не жалели бумаги, и гора с результатами научных споров увеличивалась в геометрической прогрессии. Периодически Радек сгребал распечатки в охапку и относил к «Преобразователю» - большому шкафу, похожему на холодильник, в котором они превращались обратно в чистые листы, но количество исписанной бумаги всё равно не уменьшалось. Мико Кусанаги и Лиза Симпсон вносили свою нескромную лепту: «Ты не видела график энергетических всплесков?» - «Посмотри на столе Питера, сверху в правой стопке». Питера помнили, хоть и таким необычным образом – стол-монумент, надо же, и Джон каждый раз улыбался, привычно устраиваясь за шкафом, и слыша, как Зеленка отвечает на вопрос Лорна, видели ли тот подполковника: «Нет, но если он заглянет – я вам сразу же сообщу».  
\- У нас сейчас совещание, - говорил Родни. – Клоуны изложат свои несостоятельные теории, а я буду на них орать. Долго. И громко.  
\- Вы мне не мешаете.  
\- Ладно, но потом не жалуйся на шум, это *наша* лаборатория! А у кое-кого имеется *собственный* кабинет!  
Споры ученых Шеппарду и, правда, не мешали. Наоборот, было в них что-то успокаивающее. И никто не лез к нему с расспросами, не требовал, чтобы он рассказывал о том, что творится у него на душе.  
  
 _\- Что это, Нэнси?  
\- Документы на развод. И да, Бригадир останется со мной, тебя все равно дома не бывает.  
Бригадир – полуторагодовалый добродушный лабрадор заскулил и вновь положил голову на лапы.  
\- Нэнси….  
\- Я больше не могу так жить, Джон. Твои секреты меня убивают. Там, где ты служишь…. Военная тайна. Я понимаю. Но люди должны *разговаривать* друг с другом, хотя бы иногда.  
\- Я не силен в разговорах.  
\- Тебе отлично известно, что я не это имею в виду!   
\- Да?  
\- Да! Мы женаты, ради всего святого, но у меня такое впечатление, что я скорее добьюсь понимания от тостера, чем от тебя!  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Правильнее спросить, чего я от тебя *хотела*. Раньше.  
До той ночи, когда Джону приснился особенно реалистичный кошмар. Когда он открыл глаза, на щеке Нэнси фиолетовым расцветал синяк. «Всё в порядке», сказала она. «Мне не стоило так резко тебя будить». Но Шеппард все равно ушел досыпать на кушетку в гостиной. И тех пор спал на ней.  
\- Как я могу помочь, если ты не разрешаешь? Просто обнять, взять за руку – этого было бы достаточно. Мы же не на исповеди, верно? Но тебя нравится страдать в гордом одиночестве, да, Джон? Помнишь то лето в Ванкувере, когда ты сделал мне предложение?  
Шеппард помнил. Они взяли машину напрокат, и поехали. Без карты, без цели. Бродили по лесу, взявшись за руки, молча, иногда переглядываясь и смеясь. Длинные волосы Нэнси приятно щекотали шею, когда они целовались на ветру. В отеле он выдавливал зубную пасту сразу на обе щётки, а по утрам они пили кофе из одной кружки.  
\- И посмотри, во что мы превратились? Хочешь, открою *свой* секрет? Все эти истерики за последние недели – я просто пыталась тебя расшевелить, добиться хоть какой-то *человеческой* реакции? И знаешь что? У меня не получилось. – Пауза. – Я уже собрала вещи. Самолет через три часа.  
Помогая Нэнси донести до такси чемоданы, Шеппард с отвращением понял, что ему все равно. Разве что он будет немного скучать по Бригадиру._  
  
Он не думал, что они встретятся снова. Но они встретились на похоронах отца Джона.  
\- Ты собирала информацию обо мне? Зачем?  
\- Пытаюсь разобраться, что ты за человек, Джон. Я замужем, я счастлива, но мне нужно понять, где я тогда ошиблась. Твои секреты продолжают меня убивать.  
  
После когда всё закончилось – они поймали репликатора и создали для Эвы Диксон собственную реальность – Шеппард попрощался с Рононом и отправился к брату. Он ни на что не надеялся, и, как он и предвидел, дружеская беседа скатилась к взаимным претензиям и обвинениям. Но Джон всё равно написал на клочке бумаги адрес своей электронной почты. На выходе он столкнулся с Нэнси.  
\- Приехала отдать Дэвиду кое-какие документы, - сказала она, предвосхищая его вопрос. – И, кажется, я, наконец, всё поняла. Я не ошибалась, Джон. Я сделала всё, что могла. Но одной было не справиться. И я не справилась. А знаешь, почему? Ты ушёл из дома, но на самом деле ты ничем не отличаешься от своего отца и брата. Вы все духовные калеки. И вот ещё что. Я слышала, ты герой. Твои люди пойдут за тобой куда угодно. Но это не отменяет того, что ты трус.  
  
Ответить было нечего, и Шеппарду как никогда захотелось домой. На Атлантиду, и чтобы вокруг шумела лаборатория, отгораживая от посторонних одно из немногих мест, где эмоционально он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ответить было нечего, кроме возможно, одной единственной фразы: _мои секреты убивают и меня тоже._


	14. Искры и романтика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тур диких пейрингов,05 SGA. Гродин/Симпсон. "Когда вокруг сыпятся искры - это так романтично!"

\- Как ты туда пробралась?  
\- С разбегу. Пока ноги не касаются пола – током не ударит, ты ведь знаешь.  
\- Новое развлечение, прыгать через оголенные провода, Лиза?  
\- Новый вид спорта. Осторожно, Питер!  
\- Ух! Тут ещё и мокро.  
\- А чего ты хочешь – трубу прорвало.  
\- Точнее, разорвало. И похоже не одну.  
\- Вперед, команда мечты!  
\- А если мы не справимся?  
\- Придет доктор МакКей и всё починит.  
\- Но мы уже об этом не узнаем, и нам будет всё равно.  
\- А ты оптимист, Гродин. Весельчак.  
\- Я реалист, Симпсон. Передай ключ на 16.  
\- Пожалуйста. Могу и кусок трубы подержать. Мне за роль грузчика доплачивают. Что это?  
\- Где?  
\- Промелькнуло, во-о-н там.  
\- Крыса, наверное.  
\- С шестью ногами?  
\- Мутант. Изолента в твоем чемоданчике или моём?  
\- Минутку. А вот пистолета у меня нет.  
\- И зачем тебе пистолет?  
\- Крыса-мутант, Питер.  
\- Она нас не трогает, мы её не трогаем.  
\- О, я знаю – ты вступил в Гринпис.  
\- Не отвлекайся. А то как долбанет.  
\- Разве тебе не нравится, когда вокруг сыплются искры? Это так романтично!  
\- Учту, и в следующий раз захвачу с собой романтический ужин.  
\- Икру и лобстеров?  
\- Энергетические батончики и атозианский чай.  
\- Договорились.  
\- Я пошутил.  
\- А вот и нет, милый. Ты только что пригласил меня на свидание!  
\- В канализации Атлантиды?!  
\- Ну, мне всегда хотелось чего-то необычного….


	15. Шотландские корни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Родни/Карсон Беккет

Родни в который раз облизнул пересохшие губы и продолжил гипнотизировать костер невидящим взглядом. Карсон лежал головой у него на коленях, и ещё можно было вообразить, что его кожа холодна от ветра, а пульса Родни просто не чувствует, но тот есть, _есть_.  
  
 _\- Жаль, что я не могу пойти с тобой, - Шеппард с виноватым видом похлопал по загипсованной от ступни до колена ноге. Надо же было так глупо навернуться. Корень дерева. Кому расскажешь – засмеют. На гипсе уже успели расписаться Тейла, Ронон, Лорн и сам Родни.  
\- Я же буду не один.  
Шеппард хмыкнул, и было видно, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не заметить, что сержант Дэвисон новичок и, как говорится, «не нюхал пороха», а лейтенант Смит не отличается спокойствием.  
\- Постарайся не вляпаться в неприятности, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - весело пообещал Родни. – Без тебя неинтересно.  
  
У Врат он чуть ли не подрыгивал от нетерпения – Беккет уже несколько месяцев путешествовал с планеты на планету, изредка передавая приветы через союзников. Родни не скрывал, что скучает по своему другу – о том, что Карсон клон, он честно забыл через пять минут после того, как это выяснилось. Нельзя же клонировать душу. А если можно, то неудивительно, что у рейфа по имени Майкл появился комплекс Бога. Но Родни и Беккет об этом не говорили. Как и о скромной могиле в шотландской деревушке, где самая лучшая в мире рыбалка. Рука у Карсона была по-прежнему легкая, и у него одного получалось не причинять Родни боли, делая уколы от аллергии. Келлер справлялась, и неоднократно оттаскивала его и Шеппарда от последней черты, но верил Родни всё равно Карсону. Ему казалось, что в надежных руках шотландца он и его команда в полной и абсолютной безопасности – согревающее и приятное чувство. Кроме того, на той планете, где Беккет развернул временный лагерь, команда Лизы Симпсон обнаружила весьма любопытную пещеру. «Датчики зашкаливают, доктор МакКей», Лиза захлебывалась от восторга. «Источник энергии мы определить не смогли, но…». _  
  
Дальнейшие события потерялись в суетливом отступлении к Вратам – быстро, бегом, пока рейфы не заблокировали наборное устройство, и в мертвом лице лейтенанта Смита. Рядом с ним на выжженной траве остался лежать рюкзак Карсона, но подхватить его было некогда - сержант Дэвисон висел на их руках неподвижной тяжестью. Родни, к своему удивлению, тут же узнал место, где они оказались – на горе мрачно возвышались потрескавшиеся о времени каменные стены, прибежище Молчаливых сестер. Кто-то считал их ведьмами, иные рассказывали истории о чудесном исцелении и обретении мудрости. Во всяком случае, ходили слухи, что и рейфы, и репликаторы обходили эту планету за несколько световых лет. Ученого же интересовали две вещи – тепло и еда. В пещере, которую он так и не успел толком исследовать, было довольно прохладно, а когда налетели стрелы рейфов, пошёл дождь. Словно по заказу. Ворота гостеприимно распахнулись, как в сказке о заблудившихся странниках, пропуская беглецов. Их проводили в длинный и широкий зал, где уже растопили камины, и две женщины, закутанные в синие покрывала с головы до пят, принесли Беккету бинты и бутылочки с травяными настойками, пахнущие острыми пряностями и сеном.  
\- Дэвисон поправится, - улыбнулся Карсон, и Родни невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Одну жизнь они всё-таки спасли, и ученый немного гордился собой – он прикрывал отход наравне со всеми, а потом помогал шотландцу оказывать первую помощь, несмотря на то, что его мутило от запаха крови.  
\- Надо сообщить на Атлантиду.   
\- Не подождешь до утра?  
\- Вулси и Шеппард с ума сойдут от тревоги, и больше никуда меня не отпустят без Ронона и Тейлы. Я обещал вернуться до темноты. И не вышел на связь в указанное время.   
\- Прогуляюсь с тобой. Дождь вроде перестал.  
  
\- Мне не нравится, как она на нас смотрит, - прошипел Родни, пока они пробирались к выходу. Одна из Сестер, стоявшая у двери, не сводила с них пронзительных темных глаз, и по спине ученого пробежал странный холодок предчувствия. Чего-то очень плохого. Ощущение усилилось, когда женщина подошла к ним и, вытянув руку, коснулась груди Родни, с той стороны, где сердце.   
\- Вспомни, - нараспев сказала она, - Вспомни его хорошо, человек. – И отошла прочь, перехватив суровый взгляд настоятельницы.  
 _«Сумасшедшая»_ , решил Родни.   
Снаружи моросило, но ветер стих – и на этом спасибо. Физик представлял себе огромную чашку кофе, нет, целый кофейник. Разговаривать не хотелось: того, что Беккет рядом – уверенная походка, торчащий из-под куртки свитер ручной вязки, купленный на ярмарке в Скооне – этого было достаточно. Кроме того, Карсон и так знал, что на Атлантиде по нему скучают и ждут. Его место среди них оставалось за ним, что называется, «по умолчанию», пусть Келлер и была теперь главным врачом. Беккет же был _доктором_ , и этот титул не могла оспорить даже смерть.   
  
Врата будто объявили бойкот – клавиши на наборном устройстве не загорались. Родни осторожно приоткрыл панель: как он и думал, некоторые планки потрескались и почернели. Возможно, сменные кристаллы они найдут в монастыре. Если им повезет.   
\- Возвращаемся?  
\- Было бы неплохо. Что-то я замерз.  
Они отошли от Врат всего на несколько метров, когда Беккет вдруг пошатнулся и начал оседать на землю.   
\- Сколько времени прошло с последней инъекции? Карсон? Где шприц?  
\- Слишком поздно, - прошептал тот. На посеревшем лице выступили капли пота.  
Рюкзак Беккета, оставшийся на другой планете. Надо было его подобрать.  
\- Я за помощью.  
\- Родни, ты не успеешь…. Мне жаль.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Останешься со мной? – Я не хочу умирать в одиночестве.   
\- Конечно.  
До чего же нелепо. Чертов Майкл, ад ему в печенку. Даже клона создать нормально не сумел. Клетки отказывались подчиняться, расползались волокнами ветхой ткани.  
\- Всё равно я не настоящий.  
\- Ты самый настоящий… идиот.  
  
Костер догорал медленно и неохотно. Неважно, Карсона он уже не согреет. И Родни, как бы крепко он не обнимал своего друга, не согреет его тоже. Ему хотелось заплакать, но слез не было, только сухость в глазах и во рту.  
  
 **Вспомни.**  
  
 _Поезд до Скоона, старомодное купе с неоткрывающимся окном. Зелено-желтые листья, солнечные блики в ледяной воде, шутки про королевский двор, смотри, Родни, у меня клюет, где твоя удочка? Моя мама готовит лучший в мире куллен скинк¹. Здесь ещё сохранились пустоши, и там не только вереск. Обратно поедем через Эдинбург.  
Доброта. Понимание – в Канаде ещё не к кому ехать, и совместный отпуск – отличная идея, я никогда не был в Шотландии, хотя мой кот родом оттуда. Шотландские корни – это все же диагноз. Непонятные словечки на гэльском – вы с Радеком надо мной издеваетесь, да? Он ругается по-чешски, а ты…. В Эдинбурге продается гэльско-английский словарь? Куплю ведь, не поленюсь. Необыкновенно теплая осень, велосипед со старинным звонком, и прокаты от замка к замку почти не утомляют._  
  
Золотистый свет, как солнце сквозь ветки. Нежданное, немыслимое и прекрасное – вдох, выдох, и снова вдох. _Дыши, Карсон, продолжай дышать._ Сейчас можно поделиться теплом. А позже непременно сказать спасибо –   
  
**Я вспомнил его хорошо.**  
_______________________  
¹рыбный суп


	16. Нежное сердце сержанта Бейтса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG One String, тур "диких пейрингов", 06 SGA. Тейла/Бейтс. "Извинения приняты"

Элизабет считает переселение атозианцев на материк дипломатическим провалом. Бейтсу всё равно: не путаются под ногами и ладно: город, наполненный высокими технологиями – не место для аборигенов. Вернее, ему было бы всё равно, если бы не Тейла. Тейла, решившая остаться; и сейчас она смотрит на него с нескрываемым презрением:  
\- Доктор МакКей – мой друг. И вы не имели никакого права заставлять его рыться в моих вещах. Вы принесете ему свои извинения.  
\- Может, мне ещё и перед вами извиниться?  
\- Это опция по умолчанию, - говорит Тейла и уходит. Бейтс остается стоять с раскрытым ртом.  
  
В следующий раз он видит её в кабинете Элизабет. Атозианка печатает отчеты на своем ноутбуке, периодически поглядывая на второй компьютер-планшет, на экране которого крутятся графики и схемы. Эта картинка не вяжется с типичным образом «местного населения», но Бейтс предпочитает не задумываться об этом, ему гораздо больше нравится смотреть, как полуденное солнце вспыхивает в тёмных волосах Тейлы рыжими искрами.  
\- Вам что-то нужно, сержант? Доктор Вейр попросила помочь ей с расчетами по продовольствию на следующий квартал. Она сказала, это срочно.  
Он что-то бормочет, отступая за дверь, и кажется, что непривычное чувство, окрашивающее его щёки помидорным румянцем – _смущение_.  
  
Бейтс может уговаривать себя, что заглянул в гимнастический зал просто так. Проверить, что всё в порядке – спокойствие в городе прежде всего. И что он, непоколебимый сержант Бейтс, глава службы безопасности, совсем не замечает, как изящно уходит Тейла от выпадов Шеппарда, как естественны палки в её руках – оружие и реквизит для какого-нибудь «танца с саблями», потому что её движения – танец, ветер и поэзия. И он знает, что завтра снова найдет предлог, чтобы увидеть тренировку Шеппарда и Тейлы.  
  
На брифинге Бейтс почти не слушает Элизабет, а после неловко приближается к атозианке и выдавливает, с трудом, словно в горле застряли сухие ветки:  
\- Я прощу прощения за то, что подозревал вас.  
Изучающий пристальный взгляд Тейлы постепенно смягчается.  
\- Ваши извинения приняты.  
  
Атозианка почти не удивляется, когда Бейтс появляется на пороге гимнастического зала с новыми палками, только-только выточенными из дерева. Он надеется, что потерпит поражение хотя бы с пятого удара, не с первого.  
\- На позицию, - улыбается Тейла, и Бейтс перехватывает палки поудобнее.  
  
Больше всего на свете ему хочется заслужить её уважение. А уж потом можно приглашать на обед.


	17. Вы хотите поговорить об этом? (AU к The Return 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06.16 SGA Хайтмайер | Шеппард/МакКей "Хотите поговорить об этом?"A+

**I**  
\- Джон поймите, вам необходимо выговориться.  
\- Разве? И как это поможет доктору МакКею?  
\- Это поможет вам.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Хорошо. Просто помните, что дверь моего кабинета всегда открыта.  
Милая, сердобольная, ответственная Кейт Хайтмайер. Убил бы. «Вы хотите поговорить об этом?». Нет, нет, нет.  
1\. Не отпускать МакКея одного.  
2\. Даже если это безобидная миссия с ЗВ-1.  
3\. Тем более, если это миссия с ЗВ-1.  
 _Я подвел тебя, Родни. Проклятые Древние, отобравшие у них Атлантиду. Проклятые Орай._  
\- Карсон?  
\- Мы готовы.  
\- Встречаемся в ангаре.  
Ангар охраняется, но они будут действовать быстро. Всё необходимое – еда, вода, одежда, оружие, генератор на наквадахе – уже в джампере. Программа Зеленки не даст Лэндри закрыть Врата. А теперь мелочи – усадить Родни в кресло штурмана (Плечо Карсона оттягивает сумка с медикаментами, Радек сквозь зубы ругается по-чешски, у Лорна непривычно растерянное и сосредоточенное лицо), набрать адрес. МакКей что-то бормочет. Что, что?   
_«Над снегом нашим в небесах несметны сонмы звезд…»_  
Галактика Пегас большая. Они не пропадут сами, и не дадут пропасть своим друзьям.  
 _Тейла, Ронон. Дождитесь. Мы идем._  
\- Родни? Вот они, звезды, видишь? Столько, сколько есть во всей Вселенной….  
  
 **II**  
Возможно, то, что он угнал джампер и оглушил охрану было к лучшему. Потому что последнее время Шеппард испытывал жгучее желание разнести что-нибудь на молекулы. Саманта Картер не могла объяснить, что произошло с МакКеем – орай разделили пленников. Но Родни каким-то образом выбрался. И вывел ее, Дэниэла и Тилка к Вратам. Деловито и молча, и с тех пор никто не мог добиться от ученого хоть какой-то реакции. Через две недели Кейт Хайтмайер сдалась.  
\- Я психолог, а здесь нужен психиатр.  
Белые мягкие стены и решетки? Нет, спасибо, решил Джон. Именно тогда план «Побег из Млечного Пути» окончательно оформился. Зеленка и Беккет этот план одобрили. Но больше всего Шеппарда удивил Лорн – Карсон и Радек были близкими друзьями Родни, естественно, они не бросили бы астрофизика в беде. Но майор, что заставило его забыть о правилах? Они никогда не смогут вернуться на Землю.   
\- Родни, ты, конечно, не мог придумать код попроще, - вздохнул Зеленка. Они висели в каркасе Промежуточной станции и ждали, пока Радек перепишет макросы МакКея, чтобы из Врат их выбросило как можно ближе к теперешнему убежищу Ронона и Тейлы.   
\- Одиннадцать, альфа, девятнадцать восемьдесят четыре, сигма десять, пятнадцать сорок два.  
Шеппард улыбнулся. Родни все ещё здесь. И скоро они будут дома.  
  
 **III**  
Иногда, просыпаясь, Шеппард удивляется, почему не слышно шума волн, а над головой небо с одной луной. В любом случае, открытое пространство, до краев наполненное яркими точками, такими маленькими издалека, гораздо приятнее серых казарменных стен. Пробежка вокруг атозианского поселения ни капли не похожа на бег по коридорам Атлантиды, но это совсем неважно, рядом Ронон и Тейла, надежные и живые. Дни складываются в недели, отмечая часы привычными делами – натаскать воды из колодца, нарубить дров, выполоть сорняки. Шеппард не перестает разговаривать с Родни, и уже не ждет ответа, поэтому сердце делает немыслимый пируэт, кода он встречает его взгляд, _осмысленный_ и удивленный:  
\- Джон, мы ведь в Пегасе. Как мы сюда попали?  
Карсон тут же подлетает встревоженной наседкой:  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь?  
\- Тилк заметил корабль орай, и Сэм крикнула, чтобы мы бежали к Вратам. А потом всё белое. Белая пустота. Так как мы здесь оказались?  
\- Прилетели.  
\- В переводе на английский язык: взломали все коды под носом у Лэндри, украли джампер, переписали мои драгоценные макросы…. Насчет будущего идеи есть?  
Шеппард отрицательно качает головой, не в силах перестать улыбаться.  
\- Ясно. Что бы вы без меня делали! Я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю. Но чуть позже – что-то я устал….  
  
МакКей спит, завернувшись по самые уши в одеяло, из-под которого торчат ступни в шерстяных носках с электронами. Кейт Хайтмайер нашла бы много слов, всё объясняющих – шоковое состояние, психологическая самозащита, замещение….  
Вы хотите поговорить об этом?  
Знаете, доктор, некоторые чувства можно выразить только молчанием.


	18. Эти милые домашние животные....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О домашних питомцах =)

**06.18 SGA, МакКей | Бекетт | Зеленка. "Не пей его кофе, козлёночком станешь", H!**  
  
День давно перетек в ночь, но о сне можно забыть – трое раненых, все в тяжелом состоянии, постоянное наблюдение. «Шли бы вы спать, доктор Беккет», сказала мне Мэри. Но поговорка о том, что у семи нянек дитя без глазу, не идет из головы. В научную лабораторию я захожу практически на ощупь – глаза слезятся и отказываются видеть. Кофе. У Родни всегда есть хороший кофе – обеспечить шефа источником хорошего настроения считается долгом любого физика (если упомянутый физик не желает, чтобы доктор МакКей высказал все, что о нем думает, не стесняясь в выражениях). А вот самого Родни нет. В этот час, как ни странно, за компьютерными экранами наблюдает Зеленка. С кружкой в руках, от которой поднимается аппетитный пар. Руки сами тянутся к заветной полочке.  
\- Не пей его кофе, козленочком станешь.  
Что? Радек кивает на кота Родни, вольготно расположившегося на столе под лампой. Если котом можно назвать страшилище в шесть килограммов весом, с желтыми светофорными глазами, сине-фиолетовой шерстью и четырьмя рядами острейших зубов. Чертово животное. В его генах – коктейль Молотова, Менделеев, Павлов и Мендель с ума бы сошли, а Родни называет его Фоксом, Пушистиком и Солнышком, целует прямо в оскаленную пасть и носится с ним как цыган со своей лошадью. Естественно, это чудище без ума от своего хозяина и набрасывается на любого, кого посчитает угрозой. Вот недавно математику Петерсу руку располосовал до кости, я десять швов наложил, а всё потому, что тот размахивал своими пальцами перед лицом МакКея. Вещи астрофизика также находятся под охраной, куда там Форт Ноксу.   
\- А ты сам ведь его кофе пьешь.  
\- Мне можно, - невозмутимо ответствует Зеленка. – Я попросил разрешения.  
  
 **06.29 SGA Шеппард vs научный отдел экспедиции.Шеппард/МакКей приветствуется. МакКей тайно принес из очередной миссии неизвестную науке зверушку. Условно идентифицируемую им как "котик". И скрывает. Научный отдел активно помогает в этом любимому шефу. Шеппард подозревает. Но ничего не может доказать. Н+**  
  
Подозревать, что МакКей, отчаянно скучавший по своему коту (пришло скорбное известие, что соседка за ним не уследила и того сбила машина), протащил на Атлантиду какое-то животное, Шеппард начал сразу. Хотя бы потому, что на обратном пути с миссии Родни прижимал к себе рюкзак особенно нежно и тут же убежал в свою комнату, минуя брифинг и медосмотр. А потом пришел в столовую с термосом… за молоком. Но на все расспросы астрофизик отвечал таким невинно-непонимающим взглядом, что Шеппард окончательно уверился – дело нечисто. Он даже нанес визит в комнату друга, пока тот воплощал в лаборатории очередную безумную идею по оптимизации систем Атлантиды, но компромата в виде мисочек, ковриков, лотков или клочков шерсти не обнаружил.   
  
А странности продолжались. Больше в столовую за молоком МакКей не приходил, но внезапно неземной любовью к этому продукту воспылал Радек Зеленка. Лиза Симпсон и Мико Кусанаги по очереди просили дополнительную порцию куриной грудки. А Карсон Беккет каждое воскресенье отправлялся на рыбалку, но ни ухи, ни жареной рыбы в меню так и не появилось, хотя доктор возвращался отнюдь не с пустыми руками. А Родни…. Родни светился новогодней елкой, и вместо того, чтобы назвать Каванаха при встрече некомпетентным идиотом, вежливо с ним поздоровался.  
  
Шеппард пытался застать ученых в целом и одного астрофизика в частности врасплох, но безуспешно. Слова «Какой он милый» и «он прибавил два килограмма, вот что значит здоровое питание» доказательством не считаются, верно? Но тайна не давала покоя. И чем больше ученые принимали удивленный вид, тем больше ему хотелось увидеть загадочного невидимого зверя.  
  
\- Шеппард, что это?  
\- Одеяло. Подарок для твоего кота.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это кот? Черт!!!  
\- Я не скажу Элизабет ни слова, честно.  
  
В корзинке за сервером, приютившемся в углу лаборатории, сладко спало нечто белое, пушистое, с тремя глазами и шестью лапками. Одна из лапок была забинтована.  
\- Карсон сказал, что он не опасен.  
Шеппард укрыл «котёнка» синим одеяльцем и осторожно потрепал его за ухом.   
\- А мурчать он умеет?  
  
\- Похоже, у малыша появился ещё один покровитель,- хихикнула Мико.  
Лиза усмехнулась.  
\- Как устоять перед таким очаровашкой? Нужно будет cпросить у доктора МакКея, можно ли ему печенья….  



	19. Чем на самом деле занимаются Шеппард и МакКей на совещаниях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06.21 SGA, МакКей/Шеппард, переписка во время совещания H!

_Родни, я нечаянно. Ш._  
 _Техника древних + человек с сильным геном + местный шаман = попытка сожжения на костре. Очень простое уравнение. М._  
 _Я же извинился! Ты ведешь себя как десятилетний школьник! Ш._  
 _Кто, я? Все, Шеппард – одной шоколадкой не отделаешься! М._  
 _Даже если эта шоколадка из Бельгии? 90% какао. ;) Ш._  
 _Змей-искуситель. Новый сезон Доктора, и мы в расчете. М._  
 _Заметано. Пирс, вечер, машинки. Погоняем? Ш._  
 _Батарейки сели =( Новые прибудут с «Дедалом». М._  
 _А конструкторская мысль? ;) Ш._  
 _Ну… есть парочка идей, нужен доброволец-испытатель ;) М._  
 _Я всегда знал, что ты придумаешь игрушечным джампер с мысленным управлением! Ш._  
 _Это должен был быть подарок тебе на день рождения, штатный телепат. =( Поздравляю – ты остался без подарка. М._  
 _И кто сейчас змей? Не дам шоколадку. Ш._  
 _Теперь ты ведешь себя как школьник. Ха (три раза!). Может, в морской бой поиграем? М._  
 _По старинке, на листочке? Ш._  
 _Да!!! Ты всегда жульничаешь. М._  
 _Согласен. Ш._  
 _Радек поделился очередным сборником чешских ужастиков. М._  
 _С меня пиво. Ш._  
  
\- А теперь подполковник Шеппард расскажет нам поподробнее о том, что случилось на МХ564М….  
\- Эээээ……


	20. Ночь. Палатка. Джунгли...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06.24 SGA, МакКей/Шеппард/Бекетт, планета-джунгли, не самые гостеприимные местные, action и h/c

-Родни, не вертись!  
-Здесь мокро, Шеппард!  
\- Это джунгли. Скажи спасибо, что сейчас не сезон дождей.  
\- Карсон, ты мне локтем в печень заехал!  
\- Извини, тут тесновато.  
\- И не доктор Беккет виноват, что мы остались без второй палатки.  
\- Ну да, вторая палатка важнее! И местных ради разнообразия разозлил не я!  
\- Ну кто знал, что обычное рукопожатие для них – нарушение табу….  
\- Теперь ждем рассвета, чтобы добраться до Врат.  
\- Фонари были в том же рюкзаке, что и вторая палатка.  
\- Я на глине поскользнулся! И вообще, мне холодно.  
\- Я знаю хороший способ согреться.  
\- Шеппард!  
\- Что? Это общеизвестный способ – раздеться и залезть в один спальный мешок.  
\- Я догола раздеваться не буду!  
\- А никто и не просит!  
  
Шеппард обнял Родни покрепче и уткнулся носом в его шею.  
\- Удобно…?  
\- Ммм….  
Карсон пристроился с другой стороны. «Пожалуй, всё не так уж плохо», подумал он. Стало тепло и сонно, и вероятно, им даже удастся выспаться. На этом свете, не откладывая эту мечту до загробной жизни.


	21. Подарки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06.25 SGA. Шеппард/МакКей (established relationship). Искать друг другу подарки к какому-нибудь празднику. А-

Подарки – это головная боль, Всемирный потоп и Апокалипсис, а также тройной перелом мозга. Особенно, если вы хотите, чтобы подарок запомнился. Поэтому брелки, ручки, блокноты и диски, последняя модель айфона вычеркиваются из списка недрогнувшей рукой. Звезда - дорого и бессмысленно, вот они звезды, прямо перед тобой, бери не хочу. Гиперрдвигатель для джампера – банально. Биться головой о стенку – больно и непрактично….   
  
Три дня до Рождества (по земному календарю), будь оно неладно!  
  
Сверхновая была небольшой, по астрономическим меркам. Но сияла как миллиарды солнц.  
\- Уходим, сэр, - бесстрастно сообщил Эрмиод. – Иначе нас раздавит ударной волной.  
Счастье – это пушистое тепло внутри, подумал МакКей. Но как, КАК Шеппард уговорил Колдвелла?!  
  
\- Здесь здорово, правда? – сказал Шеппард. Его глаза светились. Безоблачное небо, мягкий песок, океан. МакКей с тоской посмотрел на вторую доску для серфинга. Отступать было некуда….  
\- Колени, колени согни. И чуть отклонись назад!  
Родни казалось, что вода сочится и из его костей тоже. Сколько раз он падал? Сто? Двести?  
\- Ладно, попробуем по другому. Плыви сюда.  
МакКей попытался сообщить Шеппарду, что вставать вдвоем на одну доску – очень плохая идея, но слова унес ветер.  
\- Вот так, чувствуешь? Теперь сам попробуй.  
  
В следующий раз он встанет на доску только под дулом пистолета.


	22. Типичный день морпеха на Атлантиде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06.28 SGA Типичный день лантийского морпеха

6:00 Подъем.  
6:02 Пробежка. Бегать исключительно по западным коридорам – меньше риск   
наткнуться на Ронона Декса и подполковника Шеппарда.  
6:30 Душ.  
6:35 Отметиться у дежурного.  
6:45 Проверка оружия и амуниции.  
7:00 Завтрак. Желательно не опаздывать – если доктор МакКей провел бессонную   
ночь в своей лаборатории, запасы кофе и десерта существенно уменьшились.   
Опоздавший довольствуется атозианским чаем. Без сахара.  
7:15 Распределение дежурств. Не злить майора Лорна. Иначе будете дежурить ночью.   
Около канализации.  
7:45 Разминка и тренировка. Опоздавшими занимается Ронон Декс. Да, вы правильно   
поняли.  
9:30 Летучка. Если вам повезет, то вас назначат охранять… любую другую команду,   
кроме ЗВА-1. В этом случае рекомендуется приобретение молитвенного коврика,  
четок и обращение во все мировые религии сразу, а также чтение благодарственных   
молитв утром и вечером. Каждый день.  
10:00 Вылет, выход, выползание (нужное подчеркнуть).  
20:00 Даже если вас не ранили, вы не распухли, не позеленели (покраснели, посинели),   
бегом на медосмотр. Помните, доктор Беккет – добрый и хороший человек. Если его   
не раздражать. Отвечайте на вопросы как можно подробнее, и если доктор сказал «10   
уколов», это значит 10 уколов.   
20:45 Отчет. Устно.  
21:30 Ужин. Если в столовой к этому моменту что-нибудь осталось.  
21:45 Отчет письменно (майор Лорн должен быть в хорошем настроении, помните?).  
22:30 Пробежка  
23:00 Душ.  
23:15 Отбой. Если вы не дежурите, конечно. Или на сканерах нет рейфов. Или   
репликаторов. Или ещё кого-нибудь, у кого больше кораблей и пушек....


	23. Эрмиод и Линдси: Высокие отношения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06.08 SG-1/ SGA Гермиод | Линдси Новак. Высокие отношения H+

Обращаясь к Эрмиоду, Линдси краснеет, бледнеет и заикается. И её голос звучит выше на два тона, лишь по чистой случайности не превращаясь в фальцет.  
  
Эрмиод сохраняет полную невозмутимость (хотя если бы он испытывал гнев или раздражение, люди всё равно не различают эмоций на его лице, зачем зря напрягаться?). Бормочет себе под нос асгардские ругательства – в их языке существует тридцать синонимов к слову «идиот» (не считая сленга и нецензурных эквивалентов) и двадцать способов пожелать рейфам и репликаторам заковыристых интимных отношений.  
  
Линдси никогда не интересуется, почему асгарды ходят голыми.  
  
Эрмиод терпеливо ждет, когда у неё пройдет нервный тик и икота.  
  
Оба обмениваются красноречивыми взглядами, когда лейтенант Смит утверждает, что лучше всех разбирается в устройстве космических кораблей, и уступают ему место за пультом. Через пять минут к ним врывается красный Колдвелл, и скоро лейтенант Смит навсегда исчезает с «Дедала».  
  
Эрмиод не разу не предложил ей желтых и зеленых кубиков.  
  
Линдси не пытается напоить его чаем.  
  
Они летят на помощь Земле, и место, которое обычно занимает асгард, пустует. Но когда Линдси по привычке шепчет «Эрмиоду это не понравится, сэр», Колдвелл её не поправляет.


	24. Поймать Ктулху

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06.19 SGA, МакКей/Шеппард, "Ктулху с нами больше не живёт" или как они случайно пошли на рыбалку

\- Ну, и что мы забыли в этом болоте, а, Шеппард? Сидел в своей лаборатории, никого не трогал…  
\- Надо иногда гулять, а то совсем одичаешь.  
\- Вот вернут Атлантиду в Пегас, будут нам прогулки…. И пробежки. И прочая зарядка. С рейфами. А у меня такой эксперимент пропадает….  
\- Твой эксперимент никуда не денется. А вот мой не терпит отлагательств. Если всё получится, остальные умрут от зависти. Или от удивления! Я полночи смесь для наживки готовил!  
  
МакКей саркастически хмыкнул. Шеппард хотел было ответить, но тут поплавок задергался и ушёл по воду.  
\- Подсекай, а то уйдет!  
  
Через пару минут в руках Шеппарда оказалась…. Золотая макрель.  
\- Ктулху с нами больше не живет, - сказал Родни. – Не расстраивайся. Просто рыбалка – это тоже неплохо.


	25. Коварные планы репликатора МакКея

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ТЗ-01 SGU/SG-1/SGA. Перевертыши персонажей. Каждый не тот, кем кажется. Кто-то репликатор, кто-то рейф, кто-то гоа'ульд, кто-то поклонник Орай, кто-то синий инопланетянин, кто-то преданный люшианец, кто-то дженай... Можно использовать не всех. Они все это скрывают, но никто добра Земле не желает.

Родни МакКей закончил проверку систем Атлантиды и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Хотя может ли машина испытывать удовлетворение? Может, если это репликатор из галактики Пегас. Несмотря на то, что и среди них попадаются экземпляры, обделённые интеллектом. Вот Оберот, например, дураком как был, так и остался. Прямое наступление, похищение, пытки, насильственное превращение в себе подобного. Киберменом себя вообразил, не иначе. А в итоге ржавеет на дне океана, а недавняя жертва занимает его место. И в отличие от Оберота, у него, МакКея, мозги находятся там, где положено. И когда он был человеком, и когда стал высшей формой механической жизни.  
  
Наивные Древние – он переписал коды, и теперь ни у одного репликатора не осталось инстинктивной ненависти к беловолосым энергетическим вампирам. Обычная конкуренция и ничего больше.  
  
Простодушные тау’ри, поверившие в то, что на Атлантиде живут и работают люди. А сканеры для чего, пыль вытирать? Элизабет оказалась Орисай, Даниэль Джексон – синим инопланетянином, а Форд – рейфом. Но с ним Родни уже разобрался – зараженный вирусом, смертельным для своих собратьев, Форд уже летит на стреле на планету инкубатор. Одной проблемой меньше. Доктором Вейр МакКей займется потом, главное – держаться начеку и продолжать притворяться шумным астрофизиком со скверным характером, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. Её заместительница, Саманта Картер, не лыком шита, лучше пока сидеть тихо и собирать силы. Земля, Млечный Путь и сам Пегас раньше времени никуда не денутся. Дженаев он привлечет на свою сторону без особых проблем – их командующий, Лорн, не идиот и понимает все выгоды будущего мирного договора. И бесполезность сопротивления. В конце концов, кто помог ему разделаться с Колей? Тот был настоящим маньяком…. а маньяки всегда ненадежны.  
  
Шеппард, возможно, один из тех немногих, кто не притворяется и не лжет. Человек до последней молекулы и каждого атома. Храбрый и безрассудный. Пожалуй, Родни оставит его себе. И даже не будет залезать ему в голову – так интереснее. А остальных, кто не признает над собой власти репликаторов, самых совершенных существ во Вселенной, он уничтожит. С помощью полковника Стивена Колдвелла – Колдвелл парень честный (для гоаулда, конечно), и его не подведёт. А если и подведёт – никто ни никогда не сможет сказать, что у Родни МакКея не найдётся в запасе очередного плана П.


	26. Трудная жизнь гоа'улдов...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ТЗ-08 SG-1, У гоа'ульдов бывает импринтинг на партнеров похлеще, чем у мейеровских оборотней. H!

>   
> _Предупреждение:_ Издевательству подверглась песня группы Чиж!
> 
> У Врат, что на далекой планете  
> собирались – ругались гоа’улды,  
> кто будет первым в альянсе  
> против всех и репликаторов.
> 
> Древние готы, кельты, индейцы,  
> Ну, и конечно, египтяне.  
> Руководителем был Баал,  
> как самый коварный и хитрый.
> 
> Еще была царица Хатор,  
> на несколько столетий его старше.  
> Она владела гипнозом  
> и была влюблена в Анубиса.
> 
> Анубису нравился Сет,  
> Тот, что когда-то правил в царстве мертвых,  
> а Сету снилась дерзкая Ниррти,  
> и иногда Апофис.
> 
> Апофис, хоть был женат,  
> на Бастет смотрел завороженно,  
> об этом знал Баал, а также Кронос,  
> и очень злились Морриган с Зипакной.
> 
> Зипакна даже под покровом ночи,  
> хотел прикончить Апофиса,  
> но Юй погрозил драконом,  
> пришлось ему с Афиной целоваться,
> 
> а она тосковала по Сварогу,  
> и с джаффа посылала яды.  
> Вот такой вот альянс гоа’улдов,  
> Такой, блин, гоа’улдский импринтинг.

* * *


	27. Майор и кристалл-убийца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ТЗ-22 SGA, Злобная кристаллическая сущность из "Doppelganger" принимает облик Лорна, а не Шеппарда. А!

Утро начинается, как обычно (если не считать того, что раскалывается голова) – пробежка, горячий душ, завтрак. Хотя майора немного удивляет то, что капитан Уильямс и лейтенант Смит, увидев его, тут же вскочили со своих мест, отдали честь и поспешно удалились, позабыв о недоеденном десерте.  
  
Но настоящие странности поджидают Эвана во время ужина – МакКей, оказавшийся за соседним столиком, бледнеет, зеленеет, а его наладонник с внушительным плеском падает в кофе.  
\- С вами все в порядке, доктор?  
\- Да-да, просто не выспался, - бормочет астрофизик уже на ходу. Мини-компьютер остается плавать в кружке.  
«Сошел с ума от собственной гениальности, не иначе», пожимает плечами Лорн и кладёт себе дополнительную порцию рагу. Но что-то не дает ему покоя, что-то неправильно. Но что? День как день, ничем не примечательный, что само по себе редкость на Атлантиде – с планеты с хищными цветами все вернулись не только живыми, но даже не помятыми (Доктор Пэрриш и его вывихнутая лодыжка не в счёт – надо было под ноги внимательнее смотреть). Хотя…  
  
Тейла. Атозианка отшатнулась от него, как будто он был самим дьяволом при случайной встрече в коридоре. Беккет, когда Лорн зашёл в медчасть за таблетками от головной боли, скрестил пальцы и принялся напевать что-то по-гэльски. А Шеппарда и вовсе не видать – неужто сам за отчеты взялся? «Филиал Бедлама, отделение Пегас», - и Эван решает лечь пораньше. Возможно, завтра все вернется на свой привычный круг. А то такое ощущение, словно его сглазил кто (или черная кошка дорогу перебежала – при том, что кошек на Атлантиде отродясь не водилось: белоснежное страшилище МакКея назвать котом ни один язык не повернется).  
  
Но следующие дни сливаются в поток непрекращающегося кошмара – сначала найдена мертвой в своей постели Кейт Хайтмайер. Причина смерти – внезапная остановка сердца. Саманта Картер, Шеппард, Тейла, Ронон и МакКей ходят мрачные и неприкаянные, а потом, когда выясняется, что лейтенант Смит и капитан Улильямс не явились на летучку, кажется, что Атлантиду окутало облако траура и неизвестности. Эван хотел бы помочь своим друзьям с расследованием, но голова по-прежнему мутная. Выписанные Беккетом релаксанты и снотворное не помогают – силы тают, тело наливается тяжестью, и Лорн едва сдерживается, чтобы не стонать при каждом движении. Он вертится на своей узкой кровати до утра, смыкает глаза на несколько минут и открывает их…. В тюремной камере Атлантиды.  
\- Подполковник? Доктор МакКей?  
\- Вы прикасались к кристаллам, майор? – у МакКея мешки под глазами и хриплый сорванный голос. Шеппард весомо молчит, подпирая стену.  
\- Да. Нет. Не помню. – Кристаллы сияли калейдоскопом, ломали отражения. Они были прекрасны.  
\- Лиза Симпсон стреляла в Радека, - также ровно, без интонации, продолжает ученый. – Она думала, что он репликатор и хочет её убить. Радек сейчас в коме. И если он не очнётся…  
\- Родни, - мягко говорит Шеппард. – Сейчас мы должны придумать, как вытащить из майора эту штуку.  
\- Я не знаю, как, Джон! Без Радека некому мне помочь с исследованиями: Лиза под арестом, Мико заперлась в своей комнате и молится, а Робертс просто идиот! – МакКей почти кричит, а потом добавляет совсем тихо: – Да и мы тоже хороши, не обратили внимания сразу, что с ним происходит что-то подозрительное.  
\- Он ещё здесь, - цедит Лорн сквозь зубы.  
\- Сущность или вы, майор?  
\- Мы найдем выход, Родни.  
\- А если нет, Джон?  
Взгляд Лорна невольно перемещается на кобуру подполковника. Р-90, заряженный, смазанный, смертоносный. Или избавительный?  
  
Эван не хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.


	28. Месть, это то блюдо, которое не стоит подавать на стол

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ТЗ-24 SGA. Шеппард| Тодд. Тодд рассказывает, что иногда среди рейфов появляются рейфы-"крысоволки", питающиеся не людьми, а исключительно собратьями. NH!

> Атлантида послушно открывает двери. Лаборатория, столовая, неприбранная комната, с горстью карамелек на клавиатуре ноутбука, на котором ядовито зелёным светится очередная симуляция. Зал Врат.  
> \- Доктор МакКей улетел на Новый Атос, сэр.  
> \- Один?  
> \- Мистер Вулси разрешил, сэр.  
> \- В третий раз за неделю?
> 
> Коридоры тянутся, скручиваются спиралями под его ногами, но мысли вновь и вновь возвращаются к сырому подвалу на МХ246Р. Попасть в плен к поклоняющимся рейфам – ничего нового, не в первый раз и не в последний. Оказаться в одной камере с Тоддом – удачное (или, наоборот неудачное) совпадение. Но то, что жители деревни не просто служили рейфам, но и жили с ними, а рейфы питались исключительно себе подобными… сознание попросту отказывалось фиксировать этот факт.
> 
> \- Мы зовём их крысоволками, - сказал Тодд. Осунувшийся, одни глаза остались, если так можно сказать про лицо, напоминающее маску для Хэллоуина. Милые обитатели планеты заманивали в ловушку и людей, и рейфов. Тодд лишился всего экипажа. «Выберемся, новый по объявлению набирать будешь?», съехидничал Шеппард. Тодд только зыркнул недобро, но промолчал. – Они появляются редко, но очень хитры.  
> \- Каннибалы, - меланхолично отозвался Джон. Голова Родни покоилась на его коленях, и он даже радовался, что астрофизик был без сознания – многочисленные порезы перестали кровоточить, но Шеппард опасался последствий болевого шока.  
> \- Лишнее подтверждение, что рейфы не сильно отличаются от людей, - хмыкнул Тодд.  
> \- Этот философский вопрос потом обсудим. Если захочешь. Сейчас я бы предпочел план спасения.
> 
> Для разнообразия, Тодд был полностью с ним согласен, и Шеппард даже не поморщился, кода рейф оставил четыре скелета на месте пышущих здоровьем охранников (ещё бы, на диете из человечинки). Он был занят – МакКей почти не стоял на ногах и оглядывался растерянно, словно не понимая, где находится.
> 
> _Эх, Родни, ты отправился куда угодно, но не на Новый Атос._
> 
> *****  
>  _Ещё не поздно остановиться_ , думает МакКей, пробираясь на условленное место через густой подлесок. Джампер остался на Новом Атосе (если что, Холлин подтвердит, что астрофизик пробыл там до утра и никуда не отлучался), и он не единожды прошёл через Врата, запутывая след – недооценивать возможного союзника (и сильного врага) не следовало. _Есть время повернуть назад. Не переступать черту. Обратного хода не будет._
> 
> \- Вы пунктуальны, доктор МакКей, - из стрелы высовывается неуместно жизнерадостный Тодд.  
> \- А вы любите приходить заранее, - парирует учёный, усаживаясь рядом с рейфом и опуская стекло.  
> \- Не боитесь?  
> \- Кого? Вынужден вас разочаровать, но я уже давно никого и ничего не боюсь.  
> В глазах рейфа мелькает что-то, похожее на уважение, но Родни ничего не желает в эту минуту так сильно, как стать прежним МакКеем, который паниковал по пустякам, не знал с какой стороны подходить к пистолету, болтал, не закрывая рта…. И никогда не стрелял первым.  
> \- А может, я согласился помочь из своих корыстных побуждений.  
> \- Ваш экипаж съели – чем не повод. А ещё за вами должок.  
> \- Разве?  
> \- Если не ошибаюсь, именно вы разболтали своим дружкам про Промежуточную станцию.  
> \- Но крысоволки – мои.  
> \- Договорились.
> 
> Ловушка сработала, как Родни и рассчитывал. Немного слухов здесь, парочка приманок там – и вот он, старейшина К’Нарим, связанный, беспомощный. С безумной улыбочкой, даже сейчас, но астрофизику всё равно.  
> \- Парочки шрамов испугались, а, доктор?  
> \- Нет. Любители размахивать ножом перед моим лицом находятся и без вас. Дело не в том, что вы меня пытали – нашей команде везёт на такие штуки. Но вы заставили моего лучшего друга на это смотреть. И наслаждались. Ловили кайф. – МакКей отчетливо помнит взгляд Джона, его бледное до синевы лицо и то, что он, Родни, очень старался не кричать – потому что с каждым его стоном через прокушенные до крови губы что-то в душе Шеппарда умирало. И именно это сводило ученого с ума в долгие недели в медчасти, жгло кислотой, мешало дышать. – Теперь моя очередь, подонок.  
> \- Быстро или медленно? – ласково интересуется вошедший Тодд из-за его спины, и К’Нарим заметно бледнеет.  
> К горлу Родни подкатывает тошнота, но он выговаривает чётко и раздельно:  
> \- Я хочу, чтобы ему было больно.
> 
> *****  
> \- Доктор МакКей вернулся, сэр, - сообщает Чак по частному каналу связи. Шеппард ждёт ещё полчаса, а потом решительным шагом направляется в комнату Родни.
> 
> На полу небрежной кучкой лежит измазанная землей одежда, в ванной шумит душ, включенный на полную мощность, и это единственный звук.  
> \- МакКей, ты решил оставить население Атлантиды без горячей воды или утопиться с размахом?  
> Молчание.  
> \- Родни, это я. Открой дверь, пожалуйста.  
> Почему-то свет выключен, и в полумраке пушистый банный халат, в который ученый закутан по самые уши, кажется особенном белым.  
> \- Когда Тодд закончил с рейфами и К’Наримом, он спросил, что делать с остальными… людьми. Я сказал, что мне наплевать, - голос Родни неестественно ровный, и он смотрит в точку где-то за плечом Шеппарда.  
> \- Идиот. Почему ты мне не сказал? Идём.
> 
> Матрас, специальный, ортопедический, всеми правдами и неправдами провезенный на «Дедале», приветственно проседает под двойной тяжестью. Руки Джона крепко обнимают его поверх одеяла, и холод постепенно отступает.  
> \- Не смей считать себя монстром, - шепчет Шеппард, - Не буду утверждать, что ты поступил правильно, но они были маньяками. Все из них. Хотя определение Тодда мне нравится больше. Крысоволки. Настоящие крысоволки.  
> \- Но…  
> \- Каннибалы не стоят того, чтобы мучиться из-за них угрызениями совести. Но всё закончилось, Родни. Мы здесь и мы живы. Всё закончилось, понимаешь?
> 
> «Не только каннибалы лишают меня сна», хочется ответить Родни, но слова застревают в горле. Взрыв в подземельях дженаев – никто из людей не пострадал, но оборудование восстановлению не подлежало. И никто больше не подсовывал ЗВА-5 радиоактивные патроны. Сгоревшие от «случайного» пожара колдовские принадлежности шамана на МР510Х, призывавшего сжечь Шеппарда и Ронона как еретиков. Потоп во дворце принцессы Хармони. А ведь были ещё жрецы культа Чистоты крови Древних, из-за которых Шеппарда как обладателя проклятого гена чуть не выбросили в орбитальные Врата. Собрать компактную атомную бомбу для такого гения, как он, Родни МакКей, не проблема. Подложить по тихому под алтарь и запустить таймер тоже. «Хэлло, Тодд, возьмешь в свой экипаж, я теперь тоже монстр». Хотя сейчас у Родни наконец появилась надежда.
> 
> Шеппард знает правду. И, возможно, сумеет его остановить.

* * *


	29. Родни МакКей. Веселый и весьма коварный.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07.15 SGA. Родни МакКей и его воображаемый друг. Н+, 196 слов.

После того, как Мередит Родни МакКей чуть не вознёсся на глазах расстроенно-изумлённой публики, что-то явно пошло не так. Ехидный голос в голове комментирует, сколько чашек кофе Родни выпил за завтраком, почему в «простое для дважды доктора» уравнение закралась глупая ошибка, или смеется над шуточками Шеппарда.  
\- Язык без костей, что ли?  
\- У меня нет ни костей, ни языка. А Ронон вторую порцию пудинга взял. Отстаешь, Мередит.  
\- Ненавижу это имя.  
\- А мне нравится. Можно я оставлю его себе?  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Ну, пожалуйста.   
\- Ладно. Только тихо – я третий пудинг возьму. Пока неандерталец всё не слопал.   
Потом вдруг оказывается, что воображаемый невидимый друг – это не так уж плохо. Можно поболтать с умным человеком – собой. Правда, Мередит утверждает, что он – вознесшаяся часть сознания самого Родни. Неважно. Мередит понимает МакКея с полуслова и генерирует идеи для розыгрышей пачками. Сейчас они крадутся комнате Гарри Робертса. Бедняга утром нелицеприятно высказался о характере МакКея и его друзей. Месть будет страшна – Мередит предложил перепрограммировать управление в комнате таким образом, чтобы душевые краны при нажатии распахивали дверь ванной и дверь в коридор одновременно, а дверная панель активировала душ с максимальным напором воды. Родни не терпелось узнать, что Мередит придумает для Каванаха….


	30. Вопль души Атлантиды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07.23 SGA. Одна из обесточенных башен Атлантиды начинает светиться по ночам. Плюшки за разумную Атлантиду или другой вариант ИИ., 123 слова.

Никто не может сказать точно, когда башня в одной из обесточенных секций начала светиться. Родни МакКей замечает вспыхивающий интервалами свет в окнах в одно из воскресений, которые ЗВА-1 проводят на балконе за разговорами и элем. И именно с этого балкона башня видна во всей своей красе. Проверка ничего не показала, лишь подтвердила, что в данный сектор энергия не подается больше года.

  
На следующую ночь МакКей приходит на балкон с фонариком и записной книжкой. Свет мигает – медленнее, быстрее, а Родни старательно записывает последовательность. Результат он показывает майору Лорну.

  
\- Да это же код Морзе, - поражается Лорн. – И слова закодированы по-английски…

  
\- И что там написано?

  
Лорн мнётся, а потом говорит как перед прыжком в воду:  
\- «Здесь есть тайные комнаты с МНТ, тупицы».


	31. Детский сад, штаны на лямках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07.04 SG-1. Хэммонд|О'Нилл|Картер|Фрейзер. "Не база, а детский сад".H!

Дженет Фрейзер уже пятнадцать минут искала в аптечке валерьянку. Пустырник тоже подошёл бы. Или хоть какое-нибудь успокоительное.   
Генерал Хэммонд получил сотрясение мозга (слава Богу, лёгкое), устроив гонки на глайдерах с Мастером Братаком.  
Тил’к и О’Нилл решили от них не отставать и уселись на велосипеды, превратив в трассу извилистые коридоры шайеннского комплекса. В итоге Джек очутился на больничной койке с переломом ноги и теперь изводил своими капризами несчастного Дэниэла Джексона, посылая его за конфетами «Медведи в снегу» (на самом деле они называются «Мишки на севере», и Джек как-то пробовал их на приёме в российском посольстве, когда Хэммонд послал его вместо себя обсуждать русскую программу Звёздных врат) или заставляя читать ему вслух «Илиаду». На древнегреческом.  
  
Когда в медчасть тихонько входит Саманта Картер, с ног до головы перемазанная неизвестной субстанцией, которая отказывается отмываться, доктор Фрейзер не в силах сдержать смех. Она вытаскивает из ящика стола бутылочку со средством для мытья посуды и, протягивая её Саманте, думает: «Это не база. Это детский сад. Но я ни за что не согласилась бы поменять место работы».


	32. Эти коварные, коварные инопланетяне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Инопланетяне в Млечном пути и Пегасе не лыком шиты...

**ОТ-02 SG-1. Ноксы|(/)Галактика. Ноксы - агрессивные завоеватели.**  
  
\- Цветочки-лепесточки – для дураков, - утверждали некоторые ноксы, неодобрительно качая головами. И они же через некоторое время признавали, что образ загадочных и главное, дружелюбных существ «не от мира сего» работает на них. Лучше, чем копья-бластеры или какая-нибудь гадость в этом же духе. Летучий город, который мельком удалось увидеть тау’ри, был не только идеальным убежищем и средством передвижения, но и совершенным оружием, превращающим противника в лужу из застывшего стекла. В чём ноксы не обманули полковника О’Нилла и его команду, так это в том, что они действительно умели воскрешать мёртвых. Нехорошо, если игрушка сломается раньше времени.  
Веками они копили силу, и технологии, и теперь можно было решать, кто падёт первым – асгарды или гоа’улды. Бедны фёрлинги и Древние. Они так и не поняли, что произошло. Тау’ри останутся на закуску: Земля ноксов не интересовала – слишком примитивное общество, да и в науке они недалеко продвинулись, по сравнению теми же Древними. Но никто не посмеет унижать их предложением помочь. А кто посмел, не уйдёт ненаказанным.   
  
**ОТ-19 SGA. В галактике Пегас нет ни одного действительно аграрного общества.**  
  
Дженаи были далеко не первыми и не последними, у кого под цветущим – колосящимся полем оказывался бункер, оснащенный оружием и боеприпасами.  
\- Вскоре мы будем говорить вместо приветствия «Мы знаем, что у вас есть тайное убежище – не берите нас в плен, и мы не станем его искать», - жаловался Шеппард, когда ЗВА-1 в очередной раз заперли в грязном тёмном подвале.  
\- Искать и не понадобится, убежище само на нас наткнётся, - отвечал МакКей. – Надеюсь, нас скоро освободят – в столовой обещали блинчики на десерт.  
\- С ягодным соусом? – уточнил Ронон.  
\- Ага.  
\- Тогда предлагаю незамедлительно вырыть подкоп.  
\- Руками? – возмутился Родни.  
\- Зачем? – лениво протянул Шеппард. – У меня есть сапёрная лопатка.  
  
Последний удар по самолюбию (а также выводам антропологов) нанесли, как ни странно, атозианцы. Город на их родной планете, куда по легенде рекомендовалось не ходить, был надёжно укреплен, и многочисленные лазы вели вниз, под землю, в катакомбы, опоясывающие если не всю планету, то её большую часть.  
\- Да уж. А вы говорите сельское хозяйство, сельское хозяйство, - фыркнул Родни, рассматривая узкие проходы и ниши-тайники. В туннелях можно было передвигаться исключительно ползком, по крайней мере, пока не попадешь в ряд просторных жилых зал в центре лабиринта.  
\- Хочешь жить – и не так раскорячишься.  
Тейла и Холлин благоразумно молчали.  
  
 **ОТ-20 SGA. Лорн на самом деле киборг (робот, андроид).**  
  
Ночь выдалась безлунная, облачная – полная тьма и ни одной звезды. С берега Атлантида показалась бы россыпью бриллиантов на глади Золотого залива, если бы её могли видеть. Блики света плясали на железной походной кружке, от которой поднимался пар. Лорн знал, что ступает бесшумно, но, тем не менее, ждавший на пирсе человек обернулся, приветствуя его кивком головы.  
\- Значит, вы получили файл.  
\- «Дознание» Лема на польском. Вам не кажется, что это слишком, доктор МакКей?  
\- Мне говорили, что у меня специфическое чувство юмора. Хотя рассказ удивительно перекликается с реальностью, вы не находите?  
\- А вы не боитесь, что я вас убью?  
\- И даже не спросите, что вас выдало?  
\- Так что же?  
\- Мелочи. Те, кто лжёт, всегда попадаются на мелочах. На планете, где мы пытались поймать Форда, все смеялись над моим защитным костюмом, а потом попали в медчасть с ожогами и волдырями. Все, кроме вас. А там, на супер-улье, вы бросились к нам на помощь, и … прошли сквозь дверь. Как Оберот.  
\- Но вы никому не сказали об этом, доктор МакКей.  
\- Цель репликаторов-жучков – бесконечное воспроизведение себя. Асуране страдали комплексом неполноценности. Но это не значит, что во Вселенной нет других репликаторов. Если вы хотели кого-то убить, то уже бы это сделали, да и мегаломания вам не свойственна. Кроме того, вы рисуете.  
\- И?  
\- Творчество – тот процесс, который нельзя симулировать. И которому невозможно научиться.  
\- Но это ещё не всё, не так ли?  
\- У меня тоже есть секрет.  
Внутренний анализатор отметил изменения в голосе МакКея, ставшего низким и чуть хрипловатым. Интересно, очень интересно.  
\- Любопытство – это так по-человечески, - произнёс учёный, словно прочитав его мысли. - Вы играете в шахматы?  
\- Я бы не отказался от партии.


	33. О чёрных дырах, применении стирального порошка и велосипедах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однострочники с тура обоснуя =)

**ОТ-06 SG-1. Стиральный порошок убивает Орай.**  
  
ЗВ-1 стояли посреди кабинета, чувствуя себя провинившимися школьниками. Генерал Лэндри вышагивал по кабинету с таким видом, будто вот-вот схватится за волосы и начнёт бегать по потолку. Митчелл сдавленно хихикнул – у него было хорошее воображение, и Саманта выразительно ткнула его локтем в бок.  
\- Это что за безобразие, я спрашиваю? 40 мертвых Орай!  
\- Разрешите, сэр?  
\- Говорите, Джексон.  
\- На этот раз мы абсолютно ни при чём.  
\- ….  
\- Честное слово! У нас была совместная миссия… с русской командой. Сэр.  
\- Кто у них там командир?  
\- Майор Петров.  
  
\- Итак, майор, что это было?  
\- Стиральный порошок «Капель», сэр. Семнадцать рублей за килограмм.  
\- Откуда???!  
\- Так лейтенант Иванов вечно с собой таскает всякую ху…, ой, простите, ненужные вещи. Ну, он и кинул одну пачку в главного Орай. Кто ж знал, что у них аллергия на лимонную отдушку!  
\- Майор Петров! Немедленно свяжитесь со своим начальством и закажите центнер, нет, тонну этого порошка. В нашем хозяйстве он точно не лишний.  
  
 **ОТ-09 SG-1 (season 1, ep. 14, Singularity). Почему Джек О'Нилл, обычный землянин, вынужден объяснять Тилку, джаффе, Первому прайму Апофиса и просто красавцу, что такое черная дыра.**  
  
Тил’ка нельзя было назвать необразованным. Как по земным, так и по инопланетным меркам. И не только потому, что огромный джаффа внушал невольный трепет тем обитателям КЗВ, которые не входили в первый отряд. Если ты не разбираешься в политике, оружии, управлении различными видами кораблей, то на посту почти-заместителя Апофиса делать нечего: остальные джаффа живьём сожрут и не подавятся. Держи нос по ветру, никому не верь и тренируй быстроту реакции. Пригодится. Тем не менее, чёрные дыры в школьную программу джаффа явно не входили. Об устройстве галактик и солнечных систем требовалось знать лишь то, сколько там есть планет. Обитаемых и готовых подчиниться власти гоа’улдов.  
  
«По крайней мере, он в курсе, что это Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, а не наоборот», - думал Джек, пытаясь подобрать не слишком длинные слова для объяснения того, что такое чёрная дыра и почему галактика до сих пор в неё не провалилась. Потому что если он упомянет гравитационные градусы, (псевдо)римановы пространства и решение Керра-Ньюмена, они пропустят самое интересное.  
  
 **ОТ-24 SGA. МакКей прячет от Вейр и Шеппарда чертёж велосипеда**  
  
Элизабет и Шеппард озадаченно переглянулись, снова посмотрели на чертеж, окружённый неразборчивыми каракулями, но тот не изменился. Линии, старательно вырисованные синей шариковой ручкой, казалось, говорили «Да, это то, что вы видите. И ничто иное».  
\- Зачем МакКею визуализация метафоры «изобретать велосипед»?!  
  
Злополучный листок выпал из томика Станислава Лема, привезённого Родни из последнего отпуска на Землю, и который Шеппард решил потихоньку «одолжить» - роман Толстого надоел ему хуже горькой редьки, а Джону когда-то нравилась научная фантастика. Правда, сейчас он в этом сомневался – когда означенная фантастика становится твоей жизнью…. В общем, кто работает клоуном, в цирке не смеется, это всем известно. Но «Записки о пилоте Пирксе» в любом случае не настолько мозгодробительны, как загадочная русская душа в «Войне и мире».  
\- Шеппард, я так и знал, что это ты! Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что нехорошо воровать чужие книги? Добрый день, Элизабет. Что тут у вас?  
При виде помятого чертежа Родни сначала порозовел, а потом сравнялся цветом со зрелым помидором.  
\- Это моё.  
\- А почему….  
\- То, чем я занимаюсь в свое, заметьте – абсолютно законное – свободное время, вас не касается!  
С этими словами МакКей выхватил листок из рук Элизабет и вылетел в коридор, бормоча что-то о «Звёздных войнах», эвоках и летающих мотоциклах, которые были бы гораздо экономичнее и легче, будучи велосипедами.  
  
Шеппард вздохнул. Теперь придется менять добытые с огромным трудом сухофрукты на шоколад из запасов Радека Зеленки. Одной плиткой в качестве извинения они с Элизабет не отделаются.


	34. О географии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова тур обоснуя =)

**ОТ-26 SGA. Атлантида не под водой, а под землей.**  
  
За десять тысяч лет может произойти многое. Неважно где – на Земле или забытой планете в галактике Пегас - литосферные плиты двигаются, меняют очертания материков, высыхают реки и моря. Город на дне океана заносит песком, безжалостно отшлифованным ветром. И застывшие камни поливают дожди. А потом, медленно, над ними смыкается земля – черная, плодородная; поднимаются вверх деревья, распускаются и вянут цветы.  
Щит ещё держится, но кое-где земляные струйки уже пробили дорогу и погребли под собой восточный пирс.  
Атлантида спит тревожным сном, ожидая тех, кто вновь потревожит её покой, зажжет свет в темных комнатах, невольно рискуя быть похороненным заживо под километровым слоем почвы. Ещё одна предательская опасность кроется во Вратах – влажность вывела из строя несколько важных схем, и теперь они работают только на приём. Кто войдёт, уже не сможет выйти. Потребуется поистине гениальный ум, чтобы разобраться за предельно короткое время в залежах почерневших кристаллов.  
  
Но всё равно Атлантида ждёт. Десять тысяч лет – слишком много для той, что когда-то осталась одна.  
  
 **ОТ-37 Любая ветка. Земля - единственная обитаемая планета.**  
  
\- Седьмой шеврон заблокирован.  
Ещё одна планета. Пустая, как и все предыдущие. Возможно, Джек, Саманта и Дэниэл найдут там птиц и мелких животных (если сильно повезёт), но ни одного следа цивилизации. Ни одного знака, что здесь когда-то был хоть кто-нибудь, чьей жизнью управлял разум, а не инстинкты.  
\- И кто тогда построил Врата? – спрашивает Саманта. Вопрос давно стал риторическим.  
\- Кто бы это ни был, они давно умерли, - отмахивается Джек.  
\- Если я встречу Эриха фон Дэникена, я ему объясню, что он не прав. Популярно, - раздраженно произносит Дэниэл.  
Иногда им кажется, что всё это чей-то эксперимент. Множество Врат на мёртвых планетах – это бессмысленно.  
Они молча идут дальше, но что-то смутно тревожит полковника. Абидос. Где он слышал это название и почему помнит бескрайнюю пустыню и камни, которых не существует? И ведь было, было что-то ещё….  
Вокруг тишина, нарушаемая их шагами и ничем больше. Даже ветер беззвучен.  
Смирись, мы одни во вселенной.  
  
\- Они догадаются.  
\- Даже если и так, всё это для их блага.  
\- Тормозить развитие пятой расы – благо?  
\- Многие знания – многие печали. Мы не смогли сделать так, чтобы тау’ри не обнаружили Врата.  
\- Но смогли создать виртуальную реальность, в которой эти Врата никуда не ведут.  
\- Она автоматически отключится через тысячу лет. За это время многое изменится. И тогда они будут готовы принять своё наследство.  
\- Вы не правы.  
\- Голосуем.  
\- Голосуем.  
\- Трое против одного.  
\- Но вы всё равно ошибаетесь.  
Корабль фёрлингов растворяется в подпространстве, ставя точку в многолетнем споре.  
Оставшиеся корабли – асгардов, ноксов и тех, кого потом назовут Древними – продолжают кружить на геосинхронной орбите. Если их будущее зависит от Земли, то пусть Земля будет вечно зависеть от них, их желаний и прихотей.


	35. О своенравии Врат (крэк)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Врата... они такие!

**кр01 Любая ветка. Для того, чтобы пройти через Звездные Врата, нужно сначала убедить их, что тебе очень-очень нужно на другую сторону.**  
  
Ну, кто так строит?! У Древних явно было что-то с головой. Элизабет теряет терпение, но с Вратами нужно быть вежливыми. Предельно вежливыми. Вот ЗВА-3 не сдержались, и в итоге Врата уже третью неделю никуда их не пускают. Обиделись. Команде Шеппарда везёт больше.  
Сначала им удалось убедить капризное устройство, что им очень нужно спасти своих друзей, которых захватили в плен рейфы.  
Потом Тейла пообещала лично вымыть Врата мягкой тряпочкой и мыльным раствором. Упаси бог, никакого спирта или порошка. От порошка творение древних покрывается белыми пятнами. Аллергия. Мыли все, хотя МакКей непрерывно жаловался.  
Вот и сейчас жалуется.  
\- Врата, миленькие, ну наберитесь, а? Я есть хочу. То, что сейчас в столовой дают…. Вам бы тоже не понравилось. И кофе закончился.  
Жалобно, аж слёзы наворачиваются.  
По Вратам пробегают голубые огоньки. Есть!  
Ронон мрачен. Следующая очередь – его. Придется тушкой рейфа задабривать. А где раздобыть-то? Они, как услышат, что ЗВА-1 идёт, улепетывают во всех ног. То есть стрел. Может, на дженая – живого – согласятся?  
  
 **кр10 SG-1. Врата умеют перемещаться с планеты на планету самостоятельно. И следуют для этого своим собственным правилам по изменению адресов. В духе: "По четвергам этот адрес ведет на Абидос, а когда яркость центра галактики падает где-то 0,0362 процента - соединяется со Вратами, висящими над жерлом вулкана".**  
  
Хэммонд запер дверь кабинета и обессиленно рухнул в кресло. Гора гудела растревоженным ульем с самого утра: Листы с Графиком (или Изменениями адресов Звездных Врат в зависимости от солнечной активности, метеоритных дождей и т.д.) пропали. Точнее, бесследно испарились со стола Уолтера Харримана, который метал громы и молнии, и почему-то склонял на все лады родственников доктора Джексона, уборщицы и не в меру любопытных морпехов. График существовал в единственном – распечатанном – экземпляре. Потому что файл с указанным Графиком вёл себя абсолютно непредсказуемо – то самопроизвольно присваивал себе имя из случайно сгенерированных чисел и расширение avi, то притворялся экзешником в проклятых «Форточках», будь неладен Билл Гейтс. Злосчастная таблица-excel, казалось, издевалась над ними, а Саманта Картер, узнав, что придется эту таблицу набирать с чистого листа, повторно проверяя данные, прошептала несколько слов, от которых Феретти залился ярких румянцем, а полковник О’Нилл уставился на подчинённую с нескрываемым восхищением.  
Страдания объяснялись просто – земные Врата были единственными, чей адрес никогда не менялся. Остальные устройства передвигались по галактикам в хаотично-автоматическом режиме, и один и тот же адрес по понедельникам вёл на Абидос, в среду Врата становились орбитальными, а по субботам могли выбросить команду в море или в жерло вулкана (на выбор). О том, что творилось с ними во вторник и пятницу, лучше умолчать.  
\- Добровольцы есть? – тем временем, стоя в зале Врат, поинтересовался Дэниэл.  
И через мгновение любовался девственно-чистым помещением. Археолог вздохнул и достал рацию.  
\- Джек?  
\- Я вчера ходил. И позавчера. Там мокро, пусто и темно. Мне не понравилось. Может, сначала зонд?  
\- Закончились.  
\- Выпишем ещё со склада.  
\- Не дадут. Доктор Ли рвал и метал.  
\- …?  
\- Вчерашний зонд был не простой, а усовершенствованный.  
\- Вот чёрт. Давай Тил’ка пошлём.  
\- Без скафандра он с места не двинется.  
\- А где мы возьмём скафандр такого размера?  
\- Ладно. Как всегда, камень, ножницы, бумага?  
\- Только, чур, не жульничать.  
Джексон коварно улыбнулся.  
\- Я никогда не жульничаю.


	36. Radio Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке тура диких пейрингов на SG One String Fest: “25 SGA. МакКей/Ронон. Спать в одной комнате (период, когда Тейла у Майкла, а Шеппард пропал на 12 суток), А-”. Пейринга не вышло, без ангста не обошлось.  
> Таймлайн: Серия 4*20 The Last Man/Последний человек.

\- А, это ты, - бурчит МакКей, не открываясь от клавиатуры. И невольно вздрагивает, когда Ронон невозмутимо ставит перед ним кружку с дымящимся куриным бульоном и тарелку с разогретыми сэндвичами.  
\- Ужин.  
\- Я не голоден.  
Сатеданец складывает руки на груди, словно говоря «да, я буду стоять у тебя над душой и не двинусь с места, пока ты не съешь всё до последней крошки». Он знает, что упрямством ученый вполне может тягаться с рассерженным пумоволком, но сейчас МакКей явно не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить – сказываются бессонные ночи и не приносящие радостных вестей дни.  
С того мгновения, когда Шеппард, набрав адрес Атлантиды, не появился в Зале Врат, прошло почти 100 часов, наполненных тревогой и раздражением, потому что за всё это время они ни на миллиметр не приблизились к разгадке исчезновения своего друга и командира.  
Сегодня утром Саманта Картер объявила о прекращении поисков, МакКей предсказуемо вылетел в коридор (хлопнуть раздвижными дверями он не сумел бы при всём желании) и заперся у себя в лаборатории. В коридорах поселилась гнетущая, почти осязаемая тишина.  
Ронон и до войны с рейфами отличался немногословностью, а семь лет в бегах укрепили его во мнении, что отказ от речи – одно из лучших качеств воина, желающего остаться в живых. Он до сих пор ловил на себе удивленные взгляды «надо же, оно умеет разговаривать», но лишь усмехался в усы и на тренировках гонял таких глядельщиков с удвоенной силой.   
Для МакКея молчание было чем-то неестественным, но лишь теперь в полной мере они – и учёные, и военные, начинали осознавать, сколько эмоций, оттенков настроения и смысла учёный выражал своим голосом, дополняя едкие или ехидные интонации приподнятой бровью.   
В их команде у каждого находилось что-то, в чём нуждался другой, и, смешиваясь, оно уравновешивало, сглаживало острые моменты, способные сделать тех, кто делил кров и пищу, непримиримыми врагами. Спокойствие Тейлы – ей достаточно было легко дотронуться до руки МакКея, чтобы он перестал паниковать, и до плеча Шеппарда, чтобы погасить разгорающийся конфликт. Скороговорка МакКея – голос разума и изобретательности, расправляющийся с паузами со снайперской точностью. Бесшабашность Шеппарда и его удача. Ронон скромно обеспечивал тыл, но тот, кто осмеливался хотя бы не так на них посмотреть, оказал бы себе огромную услугу, заранее завернувшись в саван и взяв курс на ближайшее кладбище.   
МакКей мог в шутку называть Ронона неандертальцем, Шеппард – Чубаккой. Он не обижался, и не рвался доказывать, что военное образование на его родной планете включало не только курс «как оставить от врага одни воспоминания, а лучше и их не оставлять». Со стороны их команда, их _семья_ (как бы они сами не избегали этого слова) производила впечатление разлаженного, скрипучего и технически несовершенного механизма.   
Элизабет и Кейт Хайтмайер пытались «наладить» этот механизм, «изменить командную динамику» - настоящие друзья должны _разговаривать_ друг с другом, верно? Ронон мог бы объяснить, что существуют иные – _невербальные_ , есть ведь такое слово, доктор Хайтмайер? – способы общения. Но зачем тратить дыхание, если тебя не поймут? Саманта Картер понимала. Возможно потому, что сама когда-то находилась внутри этой замкнутой ячейки. Симбиоз. Практически полное слияние. Их всегда было четверо. Даже сейчас, когда от них отрезали половину - по живому, без анестезии – их всё равно четверо. И будет четверо: когда вернется Шеппард, когда они найдут Тейлу, прежде чем случится что-то непоправимое. Иначе нельзя.  
У МакКея измученный вид и глаза в красных прожилках, и он, похоже, действительно на пределе и не замечает, что Ронон привёл его в свою комнату: покорно забирается в широкую кровать, лицом к стене, сворачиваясь в тугой клубок, не снимая ботинок. Впервые ученый кажется сатеданцу хрупким, занимающим непривычно мало места. Ронон стаскивает с МакКея обувь, ложится рядом, прижимает его к себе, распрямляя застывшую скрюченную фигуру. Неплохо бы укрыться, но он не решается отпустить учёного – ощущение неправильности, нереальности происходящего нарастает, мешает дышать. Они дрожат от вечернего ветра, шевелящего старинную занавесь на панорамном окне, но продолжают лежать неподвижно. Волосы Маккея, растрепанные и странно мягкие, щекочут Ронону нос, а неровное биение сердца учёного через кончики пальцев отдается во всём его теле. Пугающее ощущение – как будто в ладони трепещет умирающая птица.  
\- Если бы он попал в прошлое, мне было легче, - хрипло шепчет МакКей. – Древние…. Они знакомы с путешествиями во времени. Но я чувствую, он отправился в будущее, на чёрт знает сколько лет вперёд. Мне назло. И там некому ему помочь….  
На это нечего ответить. В предрассветном сумраке тишина особенно слышна, и они не спят до самого полудня.   
Позже, в столовой МакКей, поморщившись, наливает чаю им обоим, не комментируя тот факт, что Ронон взял на себя обязанности его тени.   
До возвращения Шеппарда ещё шесть дней, тянущихся, как потерявшая вкус жевательная резинка, а пока у них есть эта непроизнесённая вслух договорённость и одно одеяло на двоих.


	37. Суровые будни Почты России

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на непринятую на SGOSF заявку "SG-1/SGA/SGU. Все основные персонажи — работники почты РФ".

\- Макеев, посылку прими, - гаркнула начальник отделения Лиза Вейрова. За глаза подчинённые называли её императрицей Елизаветой – за царскую осанку и прилагающийся к этой осанке вредный характер. – Не видишь, очередь?  
\- У нас перерыв, - буркнул Родион Макеев, с неохотой отрываясь от игры «Построй собственный космический корабль». И как его, лучшего студента физмата, занесло в этот гадюшник? Если бы они с мамой так не нуждались в деньгах, он давно изобрел что-нибудь, достойное Нобелевской премии. На приличную работу второкурсника не брали, при мысли от «Макдональдсе» его тошнило, пришлось идти на Почту. Ту самую почту, которая изобрела курагу и изюм. – Я вообще-то за заказные письма и ценные отправления отвечаю. По посылкам у нас Ваня. Ваня! Эй, Овечкин!  
Иван молниеносно закрыл окно с симуляцией гонок и постарался пригладить свои растрепанные волосы.  
\- Что?  
\- Сынок, мне б посылку…  
\- Отправляем только печатные издания…  
\- Вань, не вредничай.  
\- Инструкции, Макеев.  
\- Ты и инструкции? Не смеши мои кеды, Овечкин.  
\- Ладно, отец, давай сюда свою посылку.  
Родион с тоской посмотрел на ожидающую толпу – кому открыток купить, кто-то с квитанциями за оплату жилищных услуг… Скоро на почте начнут продавать еду и одежду, подумал он. И вновь позавидовал Дексу – растаман огромного роста и с вечными дредами сумел таки вытребовать у царицы Елизаветы двухнедельный отпуск…


	38. Красноречивое молчание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку "08.05 SGA, Питер Кавано/Элизабет Вейр. "Есть вещи, о которых не говорят вслух". A+". Основная идея фика родилась из обсуждения на фандомной сходке и принадлежит Гиноре Рэйли. Огромное ей спасибо за разрешение на воплощение этой идеи.

Странно, сколько мелочей остается в памяти. Ненужных и всё-таки хранящихся где-то на подкорке, несмотря на годы, прошедшие после отнюдь не цивилизованного расставания.  
Ты смотришь на неё, не то, чтобы с ненавистью – ненависть слишком сильное чувство и далеко не все его заслуживают, но почти инстинктивная неприязнь заставляет поморщиться. И всё равно ты знаешь, какой пастой она чистила зубы, что ела на завтрак и о чём думала перед зеркалом, стараясь пригладить непокорную тёмную прядь.  
Кажется, вы всё ещё настроены друг на друга. Как испорченный камертон, в котором эхом её имя на выдохе, ей всегда нравилось, как ты произносишь его на самом пике – _Лиз, Лиз, Лиз,_ глубоко, с хриплым придыханием.  
\- С этими волосами ты похож на рокера, Питер, - смеялась она и нежно перебирала в ладонях отросшие пряди.  
  
Уже неважно, почему и когда ваша совместная жизнь превратилась в стычки соседей по комнате. Хотя…  
Something should be simple – even an end has a start, если верить четверке музыкантов из Бирмингема.  
  
Возможно, первый звоночком стало возвращение Лиз из Вашингтона с очередных переговоров по ядерному разоружению. Договор был подписан, но из прилагавшихся к нему дополнений недвусмысленно следует, что в этот раз выгода досталась не американской стороне, и ты внезапно понимаешь, что дипломат из Элизабет Вейр такой же херовый, как из тебя Курт Кобейн.  
  
Через две недели она улетит в Колорадо, и хрен бы с секретностью и доступом, но, когда ты набираешь её номер, и руки, чёрт их подери, противно дрожат – в НАСА рассмотрели твоей проект по оптимизации систем жизнеобеспечения шаттлов и решили, что не стоит на него терять деньги честных налогоплательщиков, и тебе нужно совсем немного, пара каких-то ласковых слов, можно и одно слово – твоё имя, нежным, сочувствующим голосом, Элизабет бросает трубку на середине фразы. И не перезванивает.  
  
И всё катится под откос – _мне некогда, Питер, неужели трудно помыть за собой чашку, Питер, выключи телевизор, у меня болит голова._ Она не расстается с мобильником – и в ванной тоже, и через четыре месяца ты подписываешь заявление на развод. Его привезёт адвокат Лиз, нет, теперь уже навсегда Элизабет, прямо к тебе на работу, и ты уйдешь из дома, не взяв ничего из вещей: _мне плевать, что ты с ними сделаешь – сожги, выбрось, подари Саймону. Он, кстати, знает, что ты замужем?_  
  
Много позже ты узнаешь, что Элизабет яростно противилась тому, чтобы тебя взяли на Атлантиду – Думейс нечаянно проговорилась, мир её праху. И что именно доктор МакКей отстоял твою кандидатуру. О, он может сколько угодно орать на подчинённых и обзывать их идиотами, но ты – неплохой инженер, и ему это прекрасно известно. Некомпетентные личности не удостаиваются замечаний и придирок, они просто незаметно исчезают из Программы Звездных Врат.  
  
На Атлантиде Элизабет продолжает изображать из себя дипломата и действует так же топорно. Тейла, Шеппард и МакКей совсем не дипломаты, но смайлик «рукалицо» стал привычным выражением их отношения к происходящему.  
  
Тебя она слушает скривившись, отвечает сквозь зубы – типичное поведение «бывшей». Она не замечает, что именно твоя идея спасла ЗВА-1, когда джампер застрял во Вратах (тот же МакКей, на мгновение забыв о своей неприязни, поблагодарил тебя, пусть и весьма сдержанно).  
  
Через год ты переводишься на «Дедал». Линдси Новак и Эрмиод относятся к тебе с гораздо большей симпатией и уважением, по крайней мере, за незадачливым техником, решившим, что он разбирается в технике асгардов, особенно в двигателях, лучше всех во Вселенной, вы гоняетесь втроем, а потом об этом узнает Колдвелл – и доктор Эзра Смит прячется в грузовом отсеке уже от четверых.  
  
Но тебе не сидится на месте, и ты снова на Атлантиде, и ситуация опять патовая. Только сейчас ты – главный подозреваемый в саботаже и попытке взорвать летучий город.  
Ты молча сидишь на стуле в комнатёнке, приспособленной для допросов, и не собираешься доказывать, что не виноват.  
\- Ты заговоришь, Ронон об этом позаботится, - обещает Элизабет. Нет, уже не Элизабет, а просто доктор Вейр.  
Ты знаешь каждую морщинку на этом лице, и то, что в юности она красила волосы, стремясь добиться сходства с Мерилин Монро. Ты помнишь, что она не любит шоколад, обожает мартини со льдом и розовое шампанское, ненавидит свои дни рождения, и что от поцелуев в чувствительное местечко за ухом у неё слабеют колени.  
  
До самого последнего момента ты не верил, что она может пасть настолько низко – за дверями виден силуэт сатеданца, у тебя кружится голова, и ноют пальцы.  
Но о некоторых вещах вслух не говорят, и даже когда жалобно хрустнут фаланги, ты не издашь ни звука.


	39. Сортовые розы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08.10 SGA, Ричард Вулси выращивает на балконе сортовые розы H!

У каждого участника экспедиции было хобби. Лорн рисовал город и его обитателей, Ронон использовал морпехов в качестве боксерской груши (под благородным предлогом тренировок), Шеппард с МакКеем устраивали игрушечные гонки на машинках и не столь игрушечные – на джамперах, Тейла медитировала, Чак строил карточные домики…  
  
И так далее, и тому подобное. А вот Ричард Вулси сажал на балконе розы. Сортовые. Выведенные в Голландии, чудеса генной инженерии и скрещивания, памятник Менделю и его несчастному пупырчатому горошку.  
Розы не приживались; Ричард засыпал, уткнувшись носом (и очками) в очередной биологический справочник.  
  
Специальная подкормка, расписание полива и температурный режим не помогли.  
  
Приходил Пэрриш, с сожалением качал головой – сам климат планеты противоречил условиям обитания именно этого сорта.  
  
Ричард сдался на кусте номер двадцать пять. Воткнул в землю, с отчаянным безразличием вылил туда две кружки воды и удалился спать.  
Утром балкон было не узнать. Казалось, что цветы сияли в солнечном свете, а в лепестках – бледно-розовых с алой каймой – колыхалась роса. А ещё розы пахли – одуряющей свежестью и почему-то домом. Ричард улыбнулся, борясь с внезапным желанием заплакать.  
  
Атлантида тоже ценила красоту.


	40. Из дневника майора Э. Лорна (крэк)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку "5в.26 SGA 5 раз, когда Эван Лорн думал, что галактика Пегас его доканает."

Из дневника майора ВВС США в первый год пребывания на Атлантиде:  
  
…За что мне это? Первая неделя в галактике Пегас, и вот оно – первое задание. Охранять Родни МакКея. Да я скорее общий язык с Колей найду. Защитный костюм этот дурацкий, и кремом от загара на весь лес разит. А рот он когда-нибудь закрывает? В смысле, _вообще_? Никогда не думал, что можно _одновременно_ жевать и говорить. Ну почему я не могу его пристрелить? Почему Шеппард его сразу не пристрелил?! Майор Робертс меня предупредил: «Делай, что хочешь, майор, но чтоб с головы доктора МакКея ни один волос не упал. Если что случится, Шеппард с тебя живого шкуру спустит, а остатки рейфам скормит». Решено – как вернемся, напишу заявление на перевод обратно на Землю. В ЗВ-2 как раз одного человека не хватает….  
  
…Битый час смотрел в зеркало. Мог бы и не беспокоиться – красные точки на месте, и на лице, и на руках. Исчезнут они, держи карман шире. Беккет нас заверил, что это не ветряная оспа, а обычный диатез. Что у малышей бывает, когда они шоколада с апельсинами налопаются. Но мы-то не если никакого шоколада! И апельсинов тоже не ели! Доктор Сипмсон уверена, что это от клубники с MX342P. Не знаю, выглядела она как клубника. И пахла… клубникой. Чёрт,  <нецензурно>, чешется-то как. Вот сойдут пятна, и примусь за заявление. Я слышал, ЗВ-3 очень нужен ещё один пехотинец….  
  
…Сказал Шеппарду и доктору Вейр, что в разбившийся улей больше не полезу. Паутины – будто там миллион лет не убирались (а у меня – аллергия на пыль), да ещё оказалось, что в одном уголке рейф спит. Нас учуял, ясное дело, проснулся. Мы в него четыре обоймы выпустили – стоит. Гранату бросили – стоит. Грант разозлился чуть ли не до слёз. «Да что же это такое», кричит, «ни один враг от меня на своих двоих не уходил!». Мы в него ещё гранат кинули, а сами дали дё…, то есть вернулись к джамперу. И добили живучую заразу с воздуха дронами. Петерсен вспомнил, что так делали Форд с Шеппардом. Еле уговорил ребят продолжить изучение корабля. Разделяться не стали, но продвинулись недалеко – как тут работать, если от любого дуновения воздуха шарахаешься как лошадь от автомобиля? …. Получил письмо от Феретти. Он обещал взять меня в ЗВ-4. А на Земле уже весна, наверное….  
  
…На летучке нам внушали, что если местное население не хочет нас съесть или принести в жертву – это хорошо. Но никто не мог нас предупредить, что иногда аборигены бывают чересчур дружелюбными. Пальцы болят от рукопожатий, спина не разгибается, а губы и щеки распухли от дружеских поцелуев. Господи, а это ещё кто? Шкаф два метра на два метра, где талию делать будем. Только без поцелуев, умоля.... Мама, роди меня обратно. Лучше уж рейфы….  
  
…Сегодня исследовали одну из Северных башен. Тихо, пыльно и … пауки. Я серьезно. ПАУКИ. Огромные, мохнатые такие. Лейтенант Гуннарсон визжал, как десятилетняя девчонка. Если честно, мне тоже стало не по себе. Я насекомых боюсь. Пчёл, ос, и в особенности пауков. Написал письмо генералу Хэммонду. Клялся и божился, что век останусь майором, и до конца жизни буду писать за всех докладные записки, отчеты и сметы, пусть только заберёт меня отсюда. Хэммонд велел терпеть. Ещё немного потерплю… а там уж точно напишу заявление!


	41. Патовая ситуация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: Пост!3*14 "Дао Родни". Примечание: Аушка к задуманной аушке, где у Родни после почти-вознесения остались телепатические способности. Написано в подарок Гиноре Рэйли с благодарностью за идею про дженаев и разрешение прокатиться на этом мопеде.

В этот час в столовой народу немного, и, разумеется, МакКей уже там, за своим любимым столиком у окна. Опять спать не ложился, зараза, думает Лорн, и при этом прекрасно понимает, что кофе не годится в качестве вечного двигателя. А ведь на утро назначена совместная вылазка с дженаями, будь они неладны.  
  
\- Доброе утро, майор, сегодня на десерт шоколадные кексы, - говорит учёный, но его улыбка пластиковая, приклеенная; во взгляде застыло то самое выражение, которое Эван так ненавидит, потому что оно бывает только у кошек, собак и детей, ставших свидетелями несправедливости. Он оглядывается. Так и есть – на противоположном конце зала сидят Шеппард и Тейла.  
  
Лорн привычно ругается сквозь зубы, тихо, чтобы Родни не услышал: с тех пор, как доктор Хендрикс из Управления по научным исследованиям и разработкам научил его «закрываться» от потока чужих мыслей, МакКей старался не пользоваться своими способностями не на миссиях. Но это не помогло восстановить дружеские отношения с командиром ЗВА-1 и по совместительству (бывшим) лучшим другом Родни: Шеппард так и не сумел смириться с тем, что несколько месяцев МакКей читал мысли всех обитателей Атлантиды. И неважно, что учёный сам пострадал от своей невольной способности, оставшейся ему в подарок от прерванного вознесения – на отпуск на Землю отправилось измученное, лишённое сна существо, бледная тень прежнего Родни МакКея.  
\- Кексы – это хорошо, - соглашается Эван, - Пэрриш и Ронон ещё не появлялись?  
\- Неандерталец использует морпехов в качестве боксёрской груши, а Пэрриш в теплице, у него там какой-то редкий кактус расцветает, - усмехается МакКей, впиваясь зубами в очередной кекс.  
\- Это надолго, - вздыхает Лорн, пододвигая к себе салат из псевдо-огурцов.  
Разговор, после которого он, не колеблясь ни секунды, взял МакКея (и прилагавшегося к нему Ронона) в ЗВА-2, не выходит у него из головы.  
 __  
\- Какая к дьяволу кошка пробежала между вами с Шеппардом? Подполковник на всех кидается, нашу королеву Елизавету скоро удар хватит. Так не может дальше продолжаться.  
Родни долго молчал, кусая губы.  
\- Представьте себе – чисто гипотетически, конечно, что у некоего человека внезапно появляется способность к телепатии; мысли атакуют его как пчёлы, и он не в состоянии перестать их читать… Он как приёмник со сломанным выключателем. Представьте, что такой человек знает про вас всё – все тайны, все секреты, всё то, что вы предпочли бы никогда не вынимать из шкафа, спрятать на самое дно и заколотить досками. Нечаянно, случайно – он и рад всего это не знать, но не в состоянии остановиться.  
\- Мне кажется, этот человек не виноват. Я бы разрешил ему читать мои мысли – мне скрывать нечего, тем более, что эта… способность на миссиях просто бесценна. И она уже не раз спасала жизни, - сказал Лорн, глядя МакКею прямо в глаза. – Я бы с удовольствием взял бы такого человека к себе в команду.  
\- А он бы с удовольствием согласился, да только он немного не один.  
\- Это не проблема.  
Так в ЗВА-2 произошло двойное пополнение. Позже Лорн узнал, что именно Ронону МакКей доверил свой секрет, и сатеданец стал его hoidha. На родной планете Ронона это понятие означало воина, который охраняет и заботится о жреце или человеке, играющем важную роль для народа из-за своей мудрости, но неспособного защитить самого себя самостоятельно.  
  
Эвана и сейчас удивляет тот факт, что телепатические способности МакКея приняли все, кроме Шеппарда. Хотя, наверное, это всё-таки неудивительно: Шеппард сыплет улыбками и шутками, но практически ничего не рассказывает о себе и не подпускает ближе, чем на метр.  
  
\- И вот нам с Радеком удалось увеличить КПД на 35%, - тем временем рассказывает Родни.  
Лорн изображает сосредоточенное внимание, но МакКея не обманешь: это ещё одно последствие телепатии – его больше никто и никогда не сможет обмануть.  
Эван боится представлять себе, насколько на самом деле это страшно и больно.  
\- Поясняю для некоторых мечтателей – я говорил о противорадиационном щите.  
\- Радим будет доволен.  
\- Пусть не обольщается. От излучения щит не спасёт, лишь замедлит его воздействие.  
Лорн отпивает из кружки остывающий чай.  
\- Скажем им, что это прототип.  
МакКей пожимает плечами.  
\- Я их боюсь, - признаётся он.  
\- Кого?! Дженаев?  
Родни кивает.  
\- Это ещё почему?  
\- Смотрите. Древние смотались в Млечный путь и всех, если называть вещи своими именами, попросту кинули. Особенно если учесть, что появление рейфов – закономерный результат их же экспериментов с генетикой и окружающей средой. Рейфы жрут людей как Робин Бобин, а потом до них доходит: если они не прекратят объедаться, им придёт кирдык – еда-то не бесконечна, она имеет свойство заканчиваться! Наши бледнолицые друзья впадают в спячку и ждут естественного прироста населения в галактике. Тем временем дженайский народ (или то, что от него осталось) изображает деревенскую пастораль и потихоньку роет свои катакомбы. Стрелы-то периодически летают – хранителям спящих энергососов тоже хочется кушать, и дженаям необходимо место, где можно быстро спрятаться. Они живут в этих катакомбах несколько столетий – помните, в последний раз с нами ходила доктор Смит? Она сказала, что, судя по культурным слоям, они постепенно расширяли ходы, копали новые шахты… Появилась сеть подземных городов. То, что мы видели, это лишь малая их часть.  
\- Охотно верю.  
\- А потом лет двести назад произошёл скачок развития. Под землёй жить не очень уютно, дефицит витамина Д и всё такое… Дженаи ребята упорные, и они начинают искать путь создать довольно мощное оружие, чтобы жахнуть по рейфам от души и выйти на поверхность. Теперь понимаете, майор, почему я их боюсь?  
\- Рейфы уничтожили все высокоразвитые цивилизации в Пегасе, - произносит Лорн. Его глаза возбуждённо блестят. - А дженаям за каких-то два поколения удалось скакнуть до уровня, отстающего от земного всего на шестьдесят лет.  
\- Браво, майор, у вас есть мозги. Поздравляю.  
Лорн фыркает.  
\- Поэтому вопрос – что нам теперь делать?  
  
МакКей прав. Опасность не в том, что дженаи союзники Атлантиды ровно до тех пор, пока это выгодно им.  
Они не только упрямы, но и очень умны.  
Лейдон Радим ничем не походит на Кауэна или Колю, идеология не туманит ему мозги, и цели он ставит перед собой исключительно практические. Сора Тайрус тоже далеко не дура. И прирождённая дипломатка в неизменно выигрышном образе «наивной девушки в шляпке».  
Атлантида радостно поможет решить им проблему с радиацией.  
Сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем сладкая парочка переключится на поиск решения другой проблемы? Например, невозможности взаимодействия с техникой Древних без гена, которым обладают многие лантийцы.  
А до господства над Пегасом отсюда рукой подать.  
  
Наблюдать за тем, как дженаи загибаются от лучевой болезни, безнравственно с точки зрения морали и конвенции ООН.  
Но выбор у тау’ри небольшой.  
Или остаться людьми, или позаботиться о том, чтобы у Атлантиды в Пегасе не появилось соперников.  
Поступить по-человечески и проиграть, героически сдохнув, или перешагнуть через трупы, но превратиться в единственного и непререкаемого лидера пегасского альянса, с которым будет считаться даже Земля.  
  
Эван Лорн всей кожей чувствует прошедший по спине озноб.


	42. Лучшее лекарство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 09.19 SGA, МакКей/Шеппард. Ленивое утро в одной кровати. Флафф приветствуется.  
> Таймлайн вышел пост!the Shrine...

\- Число Пи до тридцатого знака, Родни. Кто-то хвастался, что…  
\- 3,1415926535 8979323846 2643383279. Доволен? Джон, ты уже третий раз про число пи спрашиваешь. То до десятого знака, то до пятнадцатого, теперь вот до тридцатого дошёл.  
\- Извини.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы переволновались, и, признаю, мне нравится быть в центре всеобщего внимания… но не до такой же степени! Атозианский чай у меня скоро из ушей польется, у Ронона наверняка есть более важных дела, чем изображать мою тень, и если ты не веришь, что с моей памятью всё в порядке, то могу вспомнить про фотографии с той рождественской вечеринки, где ты был эльфом!  
\- Не надо.  
  
Проблема в том, что Шеппард не в состоянии остановиться и перестать устраивать «интеллектуальные проверки», чтобы раз за разом убеждаться в том, что им опять повезло, и Родни всё ещё здесь, с ними. Тот Родни, которого они все знают и любят: ехидный, капризный, саркастичный и… гениальный, и чьи глаза сияют при виде очередного выверта законов физики в галактике Пегас.  
  
«Всё закончилось, всё хорошо», - повторяет про себя Шеппард, но ногти впиваются в ладони – иначе он не выдержит и обнимет Родни прямо посреди Зала Врат, или на совещании, или, что ещё хуже, на миссии. И МакКею это не понравится, Шеппард и так прикасается к нему слишком часто: к плечу, запястью, шее. Прикосновения мучительно короткие, их не хватает, чтобы передать внутреннему параноику сообщение «всё окей, незачем сходить с ума», но даже таких, в общем-то, невинных жестов вполне достаточно, чтобы напугать Родни и заодно Тейлу и Ронона до нервного тика.  
Они знают, что Джон яростно охраняет своё личное пространство и старается свести количество тактильных контактов к необходимому минимуму. Сейчас его стремление нарушить это барьер явно не вписывается в рамки обычного поведения, которые он сам же и установил.  
  
Ситуацию усугубляет то, что Родни не перестает попадать в неприятности. Он присоединяется к ЗВА-2, чтобы исследовать странные энергетические всплески на MX445R, в положенное время команда не выходит на связь, и Шеппард уже одной ногой в джампере, когда Лорн и компания наконец возвращаются. Родни прихрамывает, и у него забинтована рука.  
Эван выглядит виноватым, Шеппард скрипит зубами.  
\- Всё нормально, Джон, - успокаивающе говорит МакКей. – Я упал в охотничью яму, не заметил просто, а потом меня немного подстрелили местные. Но мы сумели их убедить, что не поклоняемся рейфам, и теперь у нас буду псевдо-кофейные зерна!  
  
Шеппард держится до вечера, а потом ноги сами несут его в комнату Родни.  
Тот открывает дверь заспанный, растрепанный, в пижамных штанах и выцветшей футболке «У меня есть мозг, и я, в отличие от вас, умею им пользоваться».  
\- А, это ты. Прости, я сегодня не в настроении смотреть Стартрек, устал как собака.  
Но, видно, эмоции Джона написаны у него на лице крупными буквами, потому Родни замолкает и без возражений пропускает его внутрь. На его руке свежая повязка, кривая и неаккуратная.  
МакКей перехватывает взгляд Шеппарда и усмехается смущенно:  
\- Менять бинты самому себе не очень удобно, знаешь ли.  
\- Можно? – Джон кивает на аптечку, лежащую на столе, и чувствует, как у него пересыхает в горле.  
\- Спасибо, - серьезно отвечает Родни и заметно расслабляется, когда Шеппард начинает разматывать марлевое безобразие осторожными, легким движениями.  
  
\- Готово, - хрипло произносит Джон несколько минут спустя и смотрит в пол.  
\- Ух ты. Идеально, можно студентам-медикам показывать. Раздевайся.  
\- Не понял?  
\- А ты что, обычно спишь прямо в форме и ботинках? Тогда неудивительно, что по утрам у тебя такой помятый вид.  
  
Матрас у МакКея мягкий, но не слишком. Ортопедический, припоминает Джон. А одеяло огромное и пушистое.  
\- Иди сюда, чудовище, - Родни тянет его за плечо, и Шеппард послушно пристраивается у него под боком.  
Как ни странно, это как раз то, что ему нужно, и Джон проваливается в сон почти счастливым.  
  
Его будит голос Родни, разговаривающего по рации, несмотря на то, что учёный прикладывает очевидные усилия, чтобы не шептать чересчур громко.  
\- Нет, Радек, я не встану и никуда не пойду. Ты справишься, я в тебя верю, а у меня выходной. Я должен хотя бы один раз в жизни выспаться, ты согласен? И да, до обеда меня не беспокоить.  
  
Джон тихонько улыбается, не открывая глаз, и надеется, что пальцы, нежно перебирающие его волосы, ему не почудились.


	43. Стишки-пирожки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на блиц-тур SGOSF. Условия - не больше сорока слов, заявки - персонажи + слово-ключ без объяснений.

**бт-12 SG-1, Джек/Дэниел, надежда**  
не будет у нас с дэнни слэша,  
воскликнул хмуро джек онилл  
а впрочем хорошо давайте  
уж лучше чем ваш ангст с шаре  
  
 **бт-26 SG-1, Апофис, нежность**  
сегодня был апофис нежен  
и очень очень добр к токра  
поймал он в плен их королеву  
зарезал сразу не пытал  
  
 **бт-28 SG-1, Джонас|Братак, Мафия**  
играли в мафию земляне  
мастер братак всех обыграл  
остались только он и джонас  
джек остальным принёс попкорн  
  
 **бт-43 SG-1, Лэндри, голубь**  
в окно стучит почтовый голубь  
с совою лэндри шлёт ответ  
а шатл на дровах летает  
урезали бюджет вратам  
  
 **бт-50 SGA, Род МакКей, Родни МакКей, идея**  
идея есть жаль нет урана  
вздохнул полковник р маккей  
перекрестилась атлантида  
два родни это чересчур  
  
 **бт-54 SGA, Родни МакКей/Джон Шеппард, кобель**  
лечил маккей порезы джону  
ведь страшен в гневе был шаман  
вздыхал смущенно грустно шеппард  
я не кобель я джеймс ти кирк  
  
 **бт-64 SGA, Шеппард/МакКей, кровать**  
а кто сломал кровать маккея  
уже никто не разберёт  
ну а пока дедал в дороге  
в обнимку с джоном родни спит   
  
**бт-73 SGA, МакКей/Шеппард, чесать**  
маккей и шеппард трое суток  
чесались с головы до пят  
то каванах из чувства мести  
подсыпал в кофе аллерген  
  
 **бт-85 SGA, МакКей/Коля, искра**  
из искры возгорится пламя  
маккею коля заявил  
а родни молча усмехнувшись  
включил карманный телепорт  
  
 **бт-97 SGA, Майкл/Тейла, потомство**  
по улью бегали от тейлы  
майкл, стивен, роджер, пит и боб  
суп, пение и сковородка  
из рейфов сделают людей  
  
 **бт-103 SGA, Коля/Келлер, труд**  
из обезьяны человека  
когда-то коля сделал труд  
не обольщайтесь доктор келлер  
бананы я вообще не ем


	44. Выходной майора Лорна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок для Molly_Malone

Воскресенье – всеобщий выходной (для всех, кроме тех несчастных, кому выпало дежурить в Зале Врат). Так повелось ещё при Элизабет, а потом полковник Картер и мистер Вулси продолжили традицию.  
  
Лорн просыпается рано, около пяти утра – эта привычка вбита в него годами службы, сначала в КЗВ, потом здесь, дома. В коридорах тихо и пусто, волны привычно разбиваются о пирс – на Атлантиде всё спокойно. Эвану нравятся эти часы перед рассветом, нравится наблюдать, как небо и вода постепенно меняют свой цвет.  
  
После пробежки и кружки кофе он раскладывает мольберт, готовит кисти, смешивает краски. Сегодняшний рисунок – настроение, точки и пятна всех оттенков синего, что складываются в высокие шпили и башни, если отойти на два шага. Лорн размышляет, добавить ли туда золотых и красных лучей восходящего солнца, но это лишнее – портрет Атлантиды и так совершенен в своей простоте.  
  
Из океанских глубин на мгновение выныривает кит и тут же разочарованно ныряет обратно. МакКей уверен, что киты различают и узнают обитателей Атлантиды. Эван с ним согласен – кит увидел, что на балконе стоит не Родни, понял, что угощения не будет, и уплыл, расчетливая зараза. Нужно будет изобразить его на следующем рисунке.  
  
По волнам быстрой тенью скользят птицы, напоминающие земных чаек, и Лорн послушно берется за кисть, и размышляет о Ван Гоге и «Пшеничном поле с воронами» и почему-то о «Морском пейзаже» Айвазовского, а ещё о том, что рисовать ему нравится почти также, как и бродить по зарослям на неизведанных доселе планетах и наблюдать за тем, как Пэрриш с лупой и фотоаппаратом изучает каждый цветок и травинку, и, пожалуй, даже больше. Если бы не Врата, возможно, он стал бы настоящим художником. Не гениальным, конечно, но и не самым посредственным.  
Но, хвала небесам, история не знает сослагательного наклонения, и он рисует для себя, и немного – для Атлантиды, и этого достаточно, чтобы ощущать полное и неподдельное счастье.  
  
Скоро коридоры заполнятся людьми, их голосами и ежедневными заботами, но сейчас у него есть это утро, полыхающий над океаном рассвет, едва слышная песнь Атлантиды у него в голове. Лорн думает, что одно это – очень большая причина, чтобы жить и бороться за безоблачное небо в галактике Пегас.


	45. Будни Дедала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда полковник Колвелл хочет побыть один, он идёт в грузовой отсек.  
> Примечание: Таймлайн - пост!10 сезон ЗВ-1

Обычно увидеть Стивена Колдвелла в грузовом отсеке «Дедала» можно было в двух случаях: при приемке заказанных лантийцами вещей (на Земле) и при выгрузке этих самых вещей (уже в другой галактике).  
Сегодняшний день был исключением.  
  
Колдвелл медленно шёл вдоль рядов, читая аккуратные подписи – кому и что полагалось из объемного груза, и привычно удивлялся, что эти подписи говорили ему о людях, даже тех, кого он не знал лично, в тысячу раз больше, чем их личные дела.  
Этому во многом способствовало то, что содержимое коробок, мешков, пакетов и свертков давно проверяли вполглаза: спор, считать ли пачку итальянских макарон контрабандой, так и остался неразрешенным, да и гипотетические деревья, бумагу из которых обитатели Атлантиды уже приготовились пустить на официальные запросы в случае отказа, было жалко.  
Строчки расплывались перед глазами, и Колдвелл опасался, что головная боль таки перетечет в полноценную мигрень, а от неё тишина и темнота не спасали абсолютно.  
  
Где-то наверху Линдси Новак продолжала орать на Эрмиода, от ярости перестав икать и запинаться.  
  
«Чертовы асгарды, чертов Тор и чёртов О’Нилл, застрявший где-то у ноксов», – зло подумал Колдвелл.  
Тор наверняка специально выждал момент, когда О’Нилла не будет на Земле, чтобы связаться с КЗВ, сообщить о намерении асгардов прекратить свое существование и предложить землянам накопленные ими знания и технологии.  
Ведь О’Нилл был единственным, кто теоретически сумел бы уговорить треклятых асгардов не избавляться от проблем со здоровьем и генной инженерией столь радикальным способом.  
Эрмиод, зараза серая, немедленно объявил, что для него этот рейс – последний, а потом он присоединится к своим собратьям.  
И тут Линдси, что называется, как с цепи сорвалась.  
— Эгоист! – закричала она. – В твою инопланетную башку не приходила умная мысль, что ты – наш друг, и мы будем по тебе скучать, нет?  
Видя, что Линдси не собирается делать паузы, чтобы Эрмиод вставил хоть слово, а громкость её голоса растет в геометрической прогрессии, Колдвелл торопливо ретировался в направлении грузового отсека – там его точно беспокоить никто не осмелился бы.  
  
Он невольно улыбнулся, заметив в списке на коробке для Шеппарда дорогущий кофе и не менее дорогой шоколад. Это означало одно из двух: либо у МакКея намечалась небольшая вечеринка в честь дня рождения, либо Шеппард опять напортачил и теперь пытался извиниться.  
В посылке для майора Лорна находился стандартный набор художника-профессионала: картон и холст разного размера, ватман, китайская тушь, уголь, мел, карандаши, акварель и масло.  
Радек Зеленка заказал открытки с видами Праги (сто штук), Мико Кусанаги – листовой чай (три килограмма), а у МакКея к свежим научным журналам прибавились диски с полным собранием «Звездного пути», «Вавилона-5» и «Сумеречной зоны». Колдвелл, если честно, недоумевал: зачем лантийцам фантастика на экране, если она творилась непосредственно за окном в режиме реального времени?  
А Ричард Вулси – сюрприз, сюрприз – выращивал на балконе розы редких сортов, и ему постоянно требовались новые черенки, подкормка и средства от вредителей.  
Также среди коробок неожиданно затесались кошачий корм и наполнитель для лотка. Колдвеллу не терпелось увидеть, какое животное ЗВА-1 притащили в город, и чем оно очаровало мистера Вулси, что тот разрешил его оставить.  
  
Рация зашипела, и Линдси робко поинтересовалась в интерком:  
— Полковник?  
— Да, Новак.  
— Я закончила. Можете возвращаться.  
— Что Эрмиод?  
— Размышляет над услышанным.  
— Передай ему, что у него три минуты, пока я дойду до мостика.  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Колдвелл окинул груз прощальным взглядом и, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, стал подниматься по лестнице.


End file.
